Forever This Way
by I Need More Cowbell
Summary: Rose thinks Jack is watching from heaven as she takes care of their twin daughters, Jacqueline and Josephine, and little Cora. What if she's wrong? Could Jack be alive? R&R please!
1. Prologue

I'll be watching over you

Chapter 1

Rose woke up in her apartment at 8:00 am on June 15, 1913. It was a little over a year since Jack died because of that stupid iceberg. Oh how she hated that iceberg and she hated that ship. The ship that was supposed to be unsinkable. Well some good things had happened in the year. She had moved to Santa Monica and bought an apartment there. She now had a job as a teacher. She taught English, reading, and art at the Santa Monica Girl's School of Art. She taught art because it reminded her of Jack.

Also, her and Jack's twin daughters were born. On January 16, 1913, Jacqueline Margaret Dawson, who was named after Jack, and Josephine Cassandra Dawson, who was named after her and Jack's song, were born. They both had red curly hair and blue eyes. She had made a great friend in Santa Monica, who was always there for her, named Dianna. She was able to tell Dianna everything that happened to her, and Dianna always comforted her. There were two other good things that happened to her. She was never found by her mother and Cal. The other good thing was that she found Cora and officially adopted her.

When Rose was in New York City, a few days after she found out she was pregnant with twins, she saw Cora Cartmell, who she recognized from the steerage party. Cora was escaping from an orphanage. Rose saw her and talked to her. She found out that Cora's dad put her on a lifeboat, but he died in the sinking. Now Cora was a little five-year old who was trying to get along on her own. Rose knew she couldn't leave her there, so she brought Cora back to the orphanage and officially adopted her. She knew it would be hard to take care of three kids, but she really liked Cora, and she knew she would find a good job in Santa Monica.

A week later, her and Cora packed up and got on the train to Santa Monica. Rose found a job and they got a new apartment. They had a lot of money, which was found in Cal's coat pocket. They had been living in Santa Monica since last May. It was really nice. Cora's birthday was March 6th, so now she was 6 years old. She loved all her presents she got, she loved her sisters, and most of all she loved Rose. When Cora called Rose 'mommy' and told her that she loved her, Rose felt better than ever. It made her feel like she was a good mother. She never wanted to turn out like her own mother, who was mean and controlling. Jacqueline and Josephine couldn't talk yet, but they still were two happy babies.

Rose woke up and got dressed. She then made breakfast and woke Cora up. After they ate, she ran the still sleeping twins and Cora over to Dianna's house, where Dianna's babysitter watched Rose's children and Dianna's three-year old daughter, Mary, and two-year-old son, Trevor. Dianna's husband left her after Trevor was born and killed himself. Rose said goodbye to her children and left to go to her job at the Santa Monica Girl's School of Art. 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rose, Cora, Jack, or any other characters that are in the movie. They belong to James Cameron. I only own Jacqueline, Josephine, Dianna, and other random characters that I make up. I don't know if Santa Monica Girl's School of Art exists, but if it does, I don't own it.**

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!


	2. A dream

**Chapter 2**

_Rose was on Titanic near the grand staircase. She saw everyone that went down with the ship. She saw Fabrizio, Tommy, Mr. Andrews, Cora's dad, and tons of others that she recognized. But where was Jack? Suddenly, some one tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Jack. He looked exactly like he did when they were 'flying' at the bow of the ship. _

"_Jack! Oh god, I have missed you so much!", Rose exclaimed. She and Jack kissed passionately and everyone clapped for them. A few moments later, her and Jack were alone in an all-white room with soft music playing._ _"Jack, will you have to leave me again?"_

"_Rose, yes I will have to leave again, but I have to tell you something"_

"_What?", Rose asked through tears that were streaming down her face._

"_I love you and I am sorry I never told you. Tell Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine our story and tell them that I love them. And remember: Never Let Go"_

"_I love you too Jack! I promise I will never let go!"_

"_Thank you Rose. I will always love you, but I have to go now"_

"_No Jack! JACK! NO! JACK COME BACK!", Rose screamed as Jack disappeared. Rose woke up and sat on her bed. _

* * *

"Ok. Just a dream. It was just a dream", Rose said to herself. She heard someone open her door and she looked over at the doorway and saw Cora standing there in her nightgown.

"Mommy, why were you screaming?", Cora asked innocently. Rose realized she had been screaming in her sleep.

"Oh Cora, don't worry. I will be fine. What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts"

"Ok. Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Ok mommy. But why were you screaming?" Cora was always very curious.

"Cora, do you remember Jack?"

"Yes mommy. Where is he?"

"Cora, he would be your daddy right now, but he died on that ship"

"Just like my other daddy did?"

"Yes. Oh Cora, I wish Jack was here right now to watch you and your sisters grow up"

"Mommy, I miss him. Why were you screaming at him?"

"I had a dream about him and he had to leave me in the dream so I was screaming because he had to leave. He told me to tell you and your sisters that he loves you. And Cora, I miss him too", Rose pulled Cora onto her lap and hugged her close.

"I love him too mommy and I love you and Jackie and Josephine and my other daddy"

"I love you, too Cora. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and we will have lots of fun. I promise"

"Ok. Night mommy"

"Night Cora. Do you feel better?"

"Yes"

Then Cora leaned back onto her pillow without the blankets warming her, even though the apartment was chilly at night. Rose watched her sleep and she put a blanket over her sleeping daughter. She then laid down against her own pillow and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, another short chapter, but I am trying to write two stories at once, so please be patient with me here. Lots of love to those who review!**


	3. The Santa Monica Pier

Chapter 3

Thursday,  
June 16, 1913

Rose woke up and sat on her bed. She saw Cora sleeping next to her and she remember something. She promised her she would take her to the pier. She knew how much Cora wanted to go, but she wasn't about to take two little babies with her to the Santa Monica pier. So, she got up and took a shower and put on a pale blue dress and got Jacqueline and Josephine dressed in two little pink dresses and matching hats and put them next to each other in one bassinet. She got the bassinet and took them over to Dianna's apartment and Dianna agreed to watch them for the day. Rose went back to her apartment and walked to her bedroom to get Cora up and found her crying on Rose's bed.

"Cora! Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mummy, I thought you left me! Where are Jackie and Josephine?", Cora wailed. Rose went to her bed and picked Cora up, took her to the living room, sat on the couch, and put Cora on her lap.

"Cora, I would never leave you. I took Jackie and Josephine to Dianna's so you and I could go to the pier today! Remember?"

"Mummy I forgot! Yay!", Cora said getting excited.

"Yep, and we are gonna have a lot of fun. I promise. Now let's go have breakfast"

"Ok Mummy!", Cora yelled and jumped off Rose's lap and ran to the kitchen and sat down until Rose finished the pancakes. They then ate breakfast and Rose took Cora to Cora's room and sat her on her bed.

"Cora, pick out a pretty dress for the pier today"

"Ok. How about this one, mummy? I wanna look like you!", Cora said picking out a pale blue dress and giggling.

Rose laughed. "Alright sweetie. Go to the bathroom and get dressed" Cora came out a few minutes later in a pale blue dress that was similar to Rose's but smaller of course. They then took a cab to the pier and walked around. Rose had decided that they were going to do everything that she was going to do with Jack. Well she couldn't drink beer with Cora, but she would do everything else.

"Mummy! Can we go on the roller coaster? Pleeeese?", Cora begged, pointing at the roller coaster.

"Sure. Let's get tickets" They then went to a stand near the roller coaster and got two tickets for it.

"MUUUUUMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!", Cora screamed, clutching to Rose's sleeve while they were on the roller coaster. Rose laughed and screamed with her. About a minute later, they got off the roller coaster and started walking around again.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! It was fun and scary!"

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie. Let's go get some lunch and then we can ride horses"

"Okay mummy. Can you carry me? I'm tired", Cora whined.

Rose laughed. "Alright Cora", Rose bended down so Cora down get on her back, "Get on". Cora laughed and got on her mother for a piggyback ride.

"I love you mummy!"

"I love you too Cora. Now let's go get some sandwiches and drinks for lunch"

Rose walked over to a restaurant with Cora on her back and they went inside and ordered some sandwiches and Cora got lemonade and Rose got tea. Then they got ice cream and they walked outside. When they were done eating, they got ice cream and while Cora was getting another piggyback ride from Rose, she hit her face on Rose's shoulder and smashed her strawberry ice cream cone in her face. She got off her mother's back and showed her what happened. None was on their clothes, but it was all over Cora's face. Rose laughed at her daughter's face, which was covered in strawberry ice cream.

"Cora Elizabeth Dawson! Oh sweetie, what did you do? Let's go get you cleaned up", Rose suggested as she took her daughter and balanced her on her hip and carried her to the bathroom.

After they were cleaned up, Cora asked "Mummy, can I get more ice cream?" Rose laughed at her daughter and agreed and they went to get her another ice cream cone. After more walking around and having fun, they went to ride horses.

"How much will this horse cost for an hour?" Rose asked the man at the barn where you could rent horses.

"That would be 2 dollars ma'am. This here's Blossom. Real sweet horse. You have her till 5:30. It can be longer, but we close at 6, so be back by then"

"Ok. Thank you sure", Rose said as she paid the man and got on the horse an helped her daughter on. They started riding in the sunset, right on the beach. Just like Rose was going to do with Jack.

"Oh Cora. Jack would love to see us now", Rose said, giggling, even though she was sad that Jack couldn't be there with them.

"Can't he mummy? Isn't he up with the moon and stars?"

"Yes he is, honey. Yes he is. And he is watching over us everyday"

They both rode the horse for about an hour until they went back to the barn.

"I can take a picture of you ladies if you'd like. It's for no charge on weekends. I can have it mailed to your house", the man said, holding a camera.

"Sure. Thanks", Rose answered and she sat on the horse with Cora in front of her. Their curly hair was blowing in the wind and they were both smiling. Rose wrote the address of their apartment down and he said that he would send the picture to them in the next few days. Rose and Cora thanked the man and left to go to their apartment to pick up Jackie and Josephine and eat dinner. Cora looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet so Rose picked her up and balanced her on her hip. A few moments later, Cora was asleep against Rose's arm with her thumb in her mouth. Rose chuckled at this sight remembering how tired Cora must be from their long day of fun and thought about how lucky she was to have such a sweet daughter and two little baby girls.

Meanwhile, Ruth Dewitt-Bukater was roaming the streets of Santa Monica, looking at stores. Then she saw a woman with long, red, curly hair, wearing a pale blue dress carrying a little girl with shoulder-length brown curly hair that was half up with a light blue bow in it and was also wearing a pale blue dress. That woman looked like, Rose! Could it be? Why would she have a little girl with her?

Rose turned around while she was walking towards a cab and saw a woman who looked like her mother. She didn't know why her mother would be there or if it was even her, but she couldn't take her chances. Thank god that Cora was asleep. She started running towards the cab and hopped in, still holding Cora.

"Santa Monica Promenade Apartments. Go, go, now!", she shouted at the cab driver. He hurried up and started the car and drove off. When Rose entered the apartment building, she went straight to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. Once she entered her apartment, she leaned against the door, still holding Cora, and took a deep breath. It couldn't be her mother. It just couldn't be.

**A/N: I am really sorry about the wait! I promise that I will update this weekend! Please review! Lots of Love to my readers! **


	4. Ruth and a new friend

**Chapter 4**

Rose decided to let Cora sleep for awhile before waking her up for dinner, so she carried her to Cora's bedroom and laid her on her bed. She put the twins on a couch in the living room so they could sit and play with their dolls. Rose sat down on a chair and watched her 5 month old daughters play for a bit and then decided to read. She was just started to read a book when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer and saw someone she hoped she wouldn't have to see again.

Rose was speechless when she opened the door. Finally, she choked out, "Mother?"

"Rose! Oh, how I have missed you!"

"What do you care Mother? You got your wish! Jack died on Titanic! Oh, and just so you know, he died saving me. But he is still dead Mother. Dead! So why can't you just leave me alone to be free and live my life?", Rose yelled at her mother, letting tears fall down her face.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I am sorry for making you get engaged to Cal and making your life miserable. I was only thinking about how rich we could be. I am sorry for not letting you be with Jack. I am sorry he died and I really wish he could be with you. I finally can see why you love him"

Rose went up and hugged her mother so tight that she couldn't breathe. "Mother, even though you made my life miserable, you are still my mother, and I love you. I forgive you, but why can you see that I love him now?"

"I finally realized that he saved you from that first class life that you hated and let you be free. He gave you love, and Cal could never give you that"

"Mother, thank you for letting my live the way I want to now, even though Jack is gone. I love you Mother, but why can you finally see that Cal can't give me love?"

"He beat up his wife last week and is in jail in New York City"

"Oh, I see"

"Rose, you are my only daughter, and after I thought you had died, it made me realize how much I really do love you", Ruth paused before getting to the question she had to ask about, "But I have to ask, why were you carrying a little girl the other day?"

"That's Cora. Jack met her aboard the ship and introduced me to her at the steerage party. Her dad put her in a lifeboat, but he didn't survive the sinking, and her mother died after she was born, so I took her in. I found her when she was trying to escape an orphanage and adopted her. She is six years old"

"Oh how sweet. I would love to meet my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"She's asleep, but I can show you my apartment if you'd like"

"I'd love to"

Rose showed her mother the kitchen, dining room, balcony, her bedroom and bathroom, Cora's room, the guest room and the other bathroom. She never showed her the twin's room or the living room because the twins were in the living room and her mother didn't know she had other kids. As if on cue, a loud cry came from the living room.

"What's that?", Ruth asked her daughter.

"Come on Mother. I will show you." Rose led her mother to the living room to see the two twins on the couch. Jacqueline was playing with a rag doll and Josephine was crying. Rose picked Josephine up and she stopped crying.

"Did you find someone else?" Ruth asked, confused.

"No Mother", Rose paused knowing that her mother would never expect her to get pregnant with Jack's kids, "These are Jack's daughters. Now before you say anything, I knew it would be hard to have three kids, but I had to keep them. It's all I had left of Jack. This is Josephine and that's Jacqueline. They were born on January 16 and are now five months old."

Her mother was surprised, but not upset at all. "You really loved him didn't you?"

Rose nodded and started crying on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I tried to prevent you from being with him"

"It's okay. That was the past. I just wish Jack was here to know that you accept him"

"Rose, he watches over you and his daughters everyday. He will always watch over you. Always"

"Thank you Mother. For changing and for being here for me now"

"You're welcome. I love you, Rose"

"I love you too, Mom"

"You haven't called me that in years"

"That's because I never realized that you could really be my mother", Rose whispered and the two embraced each other and were interrupted when Cora came out of her bedroom, still in her blue dress, with her hair everywhere and rubbing her eyes.

"Mummy? Who's that?"

"Cora, this is your grandmother Ruth"

"Hi, Grandma!" Cora said sweetly and she ran up to hug Ruth.

"Hello, Cora. It's so good to meet you"

"Mom, would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to make some pasta", Rose asked Ruth, picking up Jacqueline and Josephine from the couch and balancing them in her two arms.

"I would love to"

* * *

Later, the five were at the dinner table. Rose, Cora, and Ruth were all eating pasta, but Jackie and Josephine were just sucking on their bottles of milk in their highchairs. After dinner, Ruth went back to her apartment, which was on the second floor. Then there was a knock on the door and Rose got up to answer it. She saw a woman about her age with blonde, straight hair and an emerald green dress with a little girl about Cora's age with blonde, wavy hair and a light pink dress with ruffles on it. 

"Hello. We just moved into the apartment across the hall. My name is Lillian Carlton and this is my six year old daughter, Elizabeth and my three year old son, Thomas."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. My name is Rose Dawson and I have a six year old daughter too and 5 month old twins. Hold on for a moment" Rose ran to the kitchen and got Jacqueline and Josephine and called Cora from the living room. She went back to the door with her three daughters. "These are my babies Jacqueline and Josephine and my daughter Cora. Cora, why don't you two girls go play in your room"

"Ok mummy!"

Cora and Elizabeth walked to the living room and played with dolls and talked.

"What's your name? My name is Cora"

"My name is Elizabeth"

"That's my middle name!"

"Wow! My middle name is Samantha because my daddy's name was Sam. He died when I was three, right before my little brother was born. He was shot by a guy who tried to take my mommy from our house. I miss my daddy a whole lot and I wish he were here."

"My daddy died too. His name was Jack and he died about a year ago, before my sisters were born, on a big ship", Cora explained, not saying that Rose adopted her and Jack wasn't her real father because she didn't want to go into huge detail and get Elizabeth all confused, "My mummy and I were on it too, but we both were in the little boats but my daddy froze in the water. He could draw really pretty pictures and he drew pictures of me. He even let my draw pictures in his sketchbook and he taught me how to draw. He's gone now and I miss him everyday, but Mummy says he looks over us and makes sure we are safe. Mummy even says that I can draw like him. Do you wanna draw?"

"Okay", Elizabeth agreed but then paused before asking a question that came to her mind, "Wait….were you on Titanic?"

Cora looked down at the floor before talking, "Yeah. That's the ship we were on. The ship my daddy died on"

"My mommy told me about that", Elizabeth said, before changing the subject so Cora wouldn't get too sad, "Let's go get some paper and pencils so we can draw"

Meanwhile, Rose and Lillian were talking. They told each other about their lives and how their husbands died. Rose even told Lillian the whole Titanic story and how she adopted Cora. They both became very good friends. They talked for awhile until Cora and Elizabeth came into the room.

"Mummy, can Elizabeth spend the night? Pleeease?"

"I don't see why not, as long is it's okay with her mother"

"It's fine with me. I need to get Thomas home before he gets cranky. I can pick her up tomorrow around 10 if that's okay with you"

"It's fine. Goodbye, Lillian, it was nice meeting you"

"Goodbye. It was nice meeting you too. I hope we become the best of friends"

"I couldn't agree more. I will see you tomorrow at 10"

"Okay"

With that, Lillian and her three year old son left Rose's apartment.

"Okay girls, you can sleep in the living room, guestroom, or in Cora's room, whichever you choose. Elizabeth, you can borrow one of Cora's nightgowns to wear to bed"

"Ok Mrs. Dawson", Elizabeth said.

"Oh, sweetie you can call me Rose. I will be in the bathroom, giving the twin's their bath, if you need me"

"Ok, bye mummy!", Cora said and the girls ran off to Cora's room.

Rose went to the bathroom and gave Jacqueline and Josephine their baths. After about thirty minutes, she took them out and put on their diapers and nightgowns. She gave them both bottles and put them in the two separate cribs that were in their room. When they wouldn't fall asleep, she sang 'Come Josephine in my Flying Machine' to them, and they fell asleep quickly. Before she left their room she said, "Goodnight, sweeties. Mommy loves you and so does Daddy, even if he can't be here right now". With that said, she went into Cora's room to check on Cora and Elizabeth and found them in two of Cora's nightgowns, sitting on Cora's bed playing with dolls. When Cora saw Rose come in, she jumped off her bed and ran up to her mother.

"Mummy?" Can you do our hair for us? You always make my hair look really pretty", Cora asked sweetly

"Sure. Let's go to my room" Rose led Cora and Elizabeth to her room and they all sat on Rose's bed. Rose went to the bathroom and came out with a hairbrush, a comb, some rubber bands, hair pins, and hair bows. She went on the bed and crossed her legs and pulled Cora onto her lap.

"Okay sweetie. How do you want your hair?"

"Put it in two ponytails, please", Cora responded sweetly.

"Alright, Cora", Rose parted Cora's hair at the center of her head and separated it. She took the comb and brushed one side of her hair and put a rubber band around half of her curly brown hair. Then she took a hair ribbon and put it around the rubber band. She repeated this with the other side of her hair and then looked at Cora's hair.

"Cora go look in the mirror and tell me if you like it"

"Ok mummy!"

Then, Rose pulled Elizabeth onto her lap and asked "Elizabeth, how do you want your hair?"

"Can you put half of it up in a ponytail?"

"Sure, sweetie"

Rose took the top layer of Elizabeth's wavy blonde hair and brushed it. Then she put a rubber band around it and put a bow around the rubber band.

"Alright sweetie, go look in the mirror and see if you like it"

A few moments later, Cora and Elizabeth both came out of the bathroom and sat on Rose's bed after Rose had put the rest of the hair supplies away.

"Thanks for doing our hair mummy! It's pretty!", Cora said.

"You're welcome, girls. You can stay up for awhile but I want you in bed soon. I'm tired to I am going to bed. Wake me up if you need me, but otherwise help yourselves to anything"

"Okay night mummy. I love you!"

"I love you too Cora. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rose. Thanks for letting me come over.", Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Anytime, Elizabeth. Goodnight"

With that said, the two girls left Rose's bedroom and Rose laid down on her bed, tired from the day's events. Hell, she had reunited with her mother after a long day at the pier, told her whole Titanic story to a woman who she instantly became best friends with, and her daughter had been running around with her new friend all night. A few minutes later, Rose fell asleep, dreaming of Jack once again.

_

* * *

Rose was walking around an all white room and she saw Jack standing there. She ran up to him and hugged and kissed him like she never had before._

"_Jack you have no idea how hard it is to live without you. I love you so much Jack and I miss you so much. I just wish I could bring you back. I want to bring you back!"_

"_Rose, I love you too, but you can't bring me back to life. I wish you could, I wish I could always be there for you and our daughters. I really do. But I can't Rose, and even though I love you, there is nothing we can do. I promise, I watch over you everyday, and you have no idea how happy I was when you took my last name, and when you took Cora in, and when you had our twin daughters and named them after me and our song. Never let go of the promise you made to me and I promise I will watch over you and our family"_

"_I will never let go Jack, but it's so hard. It's so hard to look at our daughters when they look so much like you. Even though they have my red hair, everything else about looks just like you. I love you and even though I love our daughters, it is so hard to look at someone that looks so much like you"_

"_I love you too Rose, but you have to keep that promise and go on. Live your life, even if it's not with me. But just remember, no matter how alone you feel, there is always someone out there who loves you"_

"_That person is you", Rose replied hugging him as tight as she could._

"_Rose, I love you, I have to go now. You are going to wake up soon"_

"_Jack wait. JACK NO! JACK DON'T LEAVE ME! JACK!"_

Rose woke up, panting and sweating. She put her hand on her chest and whispered "It was just a dream. It's okay, it was just a dream"

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up, showered, got dressed, and went to Cora's room, and saw Cora and Elizabeth sleeping on Cora's bed, both clutching dolls to their chests. She watched her daughter sweetly, until a cry from the twin's room brought her back to reality. She rushed over to their room and picked up Jacqueline from her crib, since Josephine was still sleeping. Rose sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back to sleep. She sang _"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. Where she goes? There she goes! Up, up just a little bit higher. Oh my! The moon is on fire". _When she noticed Jacqueline was asleep, she stopped singing. Tears started running down her face when she remembered that Jack and her had sang that song after the steerage party. She remembered what she wished for. She wished she could be with Jack, and she was, for two days she got to spend time with him, before that stupid ship sank. She hated that ship. She just sat in the rocking chair, thinking about Jack, as tears streamed down her face. A few minutes later, she remember that she had to make breakfast for Cora and Elizabeth, so she went to the bathroom and washed off her face and dried her tears. She went to the kitchen and made pancakes and eggs. After she made breakfast, Elizabeth and Cora came out of Cora's room, their hair a mess, and their nightgowns were wrinkled. 

"Morning girls! I made some breakfast!", Rose said cheerfully and the two tired girls sat down and ate breakfast. After about an hour, Elizabeth's mother came and they went to their own apartment. Then Rose and Cora got ready for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I decided I needed to make a long chapter for you guys, so here it is! I hope you like this story. I decided to make Ruth Dewitt-Bukater understand her daughter better and not be the mean lady she was in the movie. I hope you guys liked this! Please review!**


	5. 8 things about Jack

Chapter 5

_  
2 years later  
__Saturday, March 18, 1915_

Jacqueline and Josephine were now two years old and it was 12 days after Cora's 8th birthday, and her, Rose, Jacqueline, and Josephine were all going to the beach. Rose knew how much her daughters loved the beach, and even though she was in the Titanic sinking, she loved the beach as well and tried to take them there whenever she could. Rose was carrying Jacqueline and Cora was carrying Josephine. They found a spot and laid down their towels and Rose put down the bag that she had packed with some snacks, some toys that her kids could play with in the sand, and some other stuff they would need at the beach. Josephine and Jacqueline were both wearing old play dresses that had become worn out a while ago. Rose and Cora were both wearing old dresses that were worn out. Cora put Josephine down and Josephine ran ahead of them towards the water.

"Josephine Cassandra Dawson! Come back here right now honey! Mommy doesn't want you to go in the water yet", Rose called after her daughter. Josephine stopped and turned around and ran back to Rose, Cora, and Jacqueline and said "Swim yet Mama?"

"In a little bit Josie. Wait a little bit sweetie"

"Ok Mama", Josephine said in her little voice. Cora was sitting in front of their towels with Jacqueline on her lap and she was making a sand castle. Rose felt like crying, thinking about how perfect everything would be if Jack were there. She couldn't cry in front of her daughters so she said to Josephine, "Let's go build a castle with Jackie and Cora". Josephine agreed and they sat down next to Jacqueline and Cora.

"What are you two building?", Rose asked as she set Josephine down next to her.

"A castle, Mama", Jacqueline told her looking at her mother.

"You guys can dig a moat for us", Cora offered, handing Rose and Josephine shovels. Josephine set hers beside her and started digging a moat in the sand. Rose laughed at her daughter and helped her dig the moat with a shovel. About 40 minutes later, they had finished the castle and were standing in front of it, admiring it.

"We did a good job. Now do my lovely girls want to swim now?", Rose asked her three daughters.

"Okay mummy!", Cora screamed and Josephine and Jacqueline started running towards the water. Rose ran after her three girls and they stopped at the water and Rose told her daughters some things before they entered the water.

"Okay, Cora don't let go of Josephine's hand and don't go in deeper than your waist unless I am holding your hand. I will be holding onto Jackie and we need to stay close together. And nobody go all of the way underwater because it scares mommy when you do that. Alright sweeties?", Rose said as she took Jacqueline's hand and Cora took Josephine's. Her three daughters nodded and they went off into the water.

Cora had Josephine in her lap and they were sitting in the water where it was about two feet deep and they were picking up sand piling it up and watching as the water made the sand flatten. Rose sighed as she saw a piled of sand land in Josephine's shoulder length red hair as Cora tried to get it out of her hair. She was holding Jacqueline and they were playing in the water when a big wave came up and swept over them, knocking them down.

Jacqueline screamed, "MAMA!" and clung to Rose's dress.

"Jackie, honey it's alright. It's just water"

A few hours later, all four girls were laying on towels and Cora, Jackie, and Josephine had fallen asleep. Rose laughed at the sight of her three daughters who were worn out from the long day. She leaned back on her towel and took out a book and started to read. She was interrupted by her good friend Dianna, who came up behind her with her kids, Mary and Trevor.

"Hey stranger", Dianna said, coming up behind Rose.

"Dianna! Where have you been the past few days!"

"I took Mary and Trevor to Colorado to see my parents", Dianna told her, referring to her 5 year old daughter and 4 year old son.

"How nice! How about you join us tonight for dinner to catch up?", Rose suggested and Dianna agreed before looking behind Rose to see three sleeping girls on towels saying, "Long day for them, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I will see you tonight at my apartment"

"Okay. Bye Rose"

"Bye Dianna"

Later, after dinner, Rose went to one of the bathrooms to give Jacqueline and Josephine, who were filthy from their day, their baths.

"Jackie, Josie! Come into the bathroom and tell Mommy if the water is too hot", Rose called through her apartment. A few moments later, Jacqueline and Josephine ran into the bathroom, filthy and still wearing their dresses that they hand on at the beach, since they had dried when they were sleeping earlier.

"Good Mama", said Josephine as she stuck her hand in. Then, her and Jacqueline started to run out of the bathroom, but Rose ran after them and picked them up.

"No honey, you girls have to take your baths", Rose told them sternly and took off their dresses and put them in the bathtub, which was filled with soapy water.

"Cora no bath!", Jacqueline squealed while sitting in the bathroom.

"Sweetie, Cora took her bath earlier", said Rose while she got the shampoo out and washed her daughter's heads of red curly hair.

After they were all cleaned up, Rose took the twins out of the tub and dried them off. She dressed them in their nightgowns and took them to the kitchen and got two bottles with milk in them in gave them to her twin daughters. She took them to their bedroom and was about to put them in their cribs when Josephine ran behind her and picked up a children's book and said, "Read Mama", and held up the book.

"Yay! Mama read!", Jacqueline said.

"Alright honey, come on", said Rose as she picked them up and walked to the rocking chair and sat them both on her lap. She read the book and when they fell asleep, she took them to their cribs and kissed them on their foreheads saying, "Mommy loves you and so does Daddy. We always will"

She went to Cora's room to say goodnight and saw her crying on her bed.

"Cora! Sweetie what's wrong?", Rose whispered, sitting next to Cora.

"Mummy, I'm sad. I am sad that the only two daddies I will ever have died on that stupid ship. I miss them both so much", Cora wailed.

"Cora, honey, I miss them too, but there is nothing we can do. They watch over us everyday and make sure we stay safe. You just have to remember that, even if it's hard to"

"Ok mummy", Cora said. After a few minutes, she calmed down and said, "Mummy, since I am eight years old, I want you to tell me eight things about daddy"

Rose thought this was a good idea so she agreed. "Alright Cora", she said and pulled Cora onto her lap and leaned against Cora's pillows.

"Well, the first thing is that he was an artist. He knew exactly how to put a person's soul on paper. His drawings were wonderful and full of life", Rose paused before saying the second thing, "The second thing is that his parents died when he was 15 and he was on his own for 5 years, mostly in Europe. He always made everyday count before he died. That was what his life was about. Making it count"

Cora smiled at her mother. "I wish he was here mummy. I wish he was here"

"I know sweetie. I do too. Now let me continue"

"Ok mummy"

"The third thing is that he saved my life. I wanted to jump off the back of the ship and that is where I first met him. He fell through ice in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and told me how cold the water was, so I didn't jump"

Cora gasped and Rose grinned at her daughter before continuing, "The forth thing is that he won his ticket for Titanic in a poker game. He got a full house and won his ticket and a ticket for his friend, Fabrizio. The fifth thing is that he was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. He spent the whole time during the sinking making sure I was safe. He tried to put me in a lifeboat, but I jumped off of it because I wouldn't go without him. When we were in the water, he gave me the piece of wood that would only hold one of us so I would survive. The sixth thing is that he handled insults very well. The only time I ever saw him hurt someone was when a guy tried to shoot me. My mother and Cal were always mean to him, but he never got mad at them. When they insulted him, he always replied as if he wasn't hurt at all"

Rose was straining her face to not cry in front of her daughter. She then continued, "The seventh thing is that we were going to come to Santa Monica and go on the roller coaster and ride horses. That's why I promised to take you there. Because if I couldn't go with Jack, I wanted to go with my daughter. The eight thing is that he set me free from the life I hated. He gave me the one thing I never had, and that was love. He was the one person in my life who loved me for me, and not for the money that my family was supposed to have"

Cora smiled and Rose smiled down at her daughter and stroked her hair.

"Mummy, thank you for telling me that. I love you mummy. Just like I love daddy"

"I love you too Cora. Goodnight"

"Goodnight mummy"

Rose got off Cora's bed and tucked Cora in her bed. She smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. As she walked out of the room, what she heard Cora whisper made tears come down her face, "I love you daddy. Goodnight"

Rose went to her room and climbed in her bed and whispered, "I love you Jack. I'll never let go. I love you far too much to break that promise"

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning and made breakfast for her daughters. When they were done eating breakfast, Jacqueline and Josephine got crabby and started whining, so Rose took them so their bedroom for their naps. Right when she came out of their room, the doorbell rang. She picked up Cora and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. She opened the door and saw someone she didn't think she would see again. Molly Brown. "Molly! It's so good to see you! What brings you in Santa Monica?", Rose asked. 

"My husband is here on a business trip, and I ran into your mother. She told me your address and I thought I would pay you a visit"

"How nice! Come in and we can sit down and talk", Rose suggested and they walked to the living room and they both sat down on separate chairs. Rose then told Cora, "Cora, honey why don't you go to your room and play with your dolls or something?"

"Ok mummy" Cora then left the room and Rose and Molly started talking.

"Rose, you must tell me what you and Jack have been up to!", Molly exclaimed. Rose then got tears in her eyes and said, "H-he, he went down with Titanic"

Molly got up and hugged Rose tight saying, "Rose I am so sorry. Is that girl your daughter?"

"It's ok and yes she is my daughter. I adopted her after the sinking. I also have two little girls who are Jack's twin daughters" Rose said and she then told Molly of what had happened since the Titanic's voyage. By the time she was finished, she was in tears.

"Rose, I am so sorry you went through all of that, but I am very happy that you had Jack's daughters and saved that little girl"

"Thank you Molly. Feel free to visit anytime"

"Your very welcome. I need to go now. When I get back to Colorado, I will make sure to keep in touch"

"Ok, goodbye Molly"

Molly Brown left Rose's apartment and Rose went and got Cora and they got ready for a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. A big thank you to NoDoubtFan for her continued support and reviews. I will try to update in the next few days. Certainly by the end of the week. To those who are reading 'Anything and Everything', I will try to update in the next two weeks, but I have a big writer's block on that story. Anyways, please review! Lots of Love!**


	6. Cora's trouble

Chapter 6

_Sunday, July 24, 1915  
_  
Cora was sitting on the couch with Rose and they were talking while Jacqueline and Josephine played with dolls on the floor.

"Cora, honey, what do you want to do today?", Rose asked her daughter.

"Can we go shopping at those stores by the pier? Pleeeeeease?", Cora asked her mother. Rose looked at her beautiful daughter's pleading eyes and said, "I don't know, Cora. What am I going to go with Jackie and Josephine? They will get fussy if they are carried around Santa Monica all day"

"Can you take them to Dianna's apartment?"

"Sweetie, she had to take care of Trevor today, because he sprained his arm"

"What about Elizabeth's mummy? Then can Elizabeth come with us?"

"Alright sweetie, we will take them there. And I am sure Elizabeth would love to come with us"

"Yay! Come on mummy! Let's go!", Cora squealed and tried to pull Rose off the couch. Rose allowed herself to be pulled up by Cora and she picked up Jacqueline and Josephine.

"Girls, you are going to go to mummy's friend Lillian's apartment while Cora and I go out, ok?"

"Ok mummy", Josephine said and Rose picked up Josephine and Cora picked up Jacqueline and they went over to Lillian's apartment and knocked on the door. Lillian opened it to see Rose, Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine.

"Hello Lillian. Would you mind watching the twins so I can take Cora out to go shopping by the pier?", Rose asked her friend.

"Of course, what time do you plan on being back?", Lillian responded.

"Probably around 5:00. We were also wondering if Elizabeth would like to come?", Rose asked.

"I'm afraid she can't. She has a bit of a fever, but she will be fine. I will be sure to keep her away from the twins though"

"Alright. Thank you Lillian"

"Anytime. Have fun!"

"Thanks! We will!", Rose said as she took Cora's hand and they walked over to the elevators and took one down to the lobby. They walked out of their apartment building and took a cab down to where the stores that Cora wanted to go to were.

* * *

Rose and Cora had been shopping for a few hours and they were walking down one of the streets and Cora was swinging her arms back and forth while they were walking. While she was swinging her arm, her bracelet flew off her wrist into the street.

"Cora! Sweetie, wait right here while I go get your bracelet. Don't move an inch", Rose told her daughter.

"Yes mummy", Cora agreed. Rose smiled and went out to the road to get Cora's bracelet.

She picked up Cora's bracelet and heard a muffled noise and turned around. She saw a man running down the street carrying something, but Cora was gone.

Meanwhile, Cora was standing at the side of the road, waiting for her mother to get back to her with her bracelet. A man came up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed, "Mummy!", but the man put his hand over her mouth, so her scream was almost inaudible. He picked her up and carried her, with his hand still over her mouth, so nobody noticed that she was trying to scream.

Rose had no idea where Cora was, and she was getting worried. What if Cora was hurt, or worse? She had already lost Jack, the only man that had ever loved her. It was so hard to live without him, and even with the twins, how would she live without Cora too? Her daughters were already fatherless, and two of them didn't even know their father. She loved her daughters more than anything and she loved Cora so much. She couldn't lose anymore than she had already lost. She couldn't lose Cora.

She ran up and down the streets, stopping in stores to check if anyone had seen her. Nobody had seen her anywhere. She ran down the streets and screamed "CORA! CORA!", ignoring the stares of others. Rose had tears running down her face now. What if she never found her? She scratched that thought from her mind and continued to look for her daughter.

About 20 minutes later, Rose ran down an alley, still screaming Cora's name. She saw the man that she saw earlier who was carrying something and a little girl with brown curls crying and trying to scream, "MUMMY!", as the man beat her up. Rose ran up to the crying girl and the man who was punching and hitting her against a brick wall.

She knew that the little girl was Cora. She pulled the man away from her and punched him. His nose was bleeding and she remembered the time that she punched that steward on Titanic when she was trying to save Jack.

Rose yelled at the man, saying, "What in the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter? You bastard!" She pushed him against the wall and ran to the other side of the alley and picked up her crying daughter.

Rose wiped the tears from Cora's eyes and said, "Sweetie, it's ok. Mummy's here and I don't want you to ever be scared ever again. I love you too much to let anything ever happen to you"

"Mummy! My face hurts and it's bleeding! He hit me! The mean man hurt me Mummy!", Cora wailed and clung to the front of Rose's dress. Rose looked over at the man, who was holding his nose, and then looked back at her beautiful daughter, who's tears were finally drying up. When Cora calmed down, Rose looked at the man who was still holding onto his nose and slumping against the wall. Then Rose held Cora tighter and started running, looking for anyplace to get Cora cleaned up and contact the police.

She ran into a restaurant and took Cora to the bathroom. She cleaned off her hands and face and got a bandage out of her purse and put some over Cora's cuts that she had on her face. Luckily, it didn't seem like anything was broken, but she had a big bruise on her arm and cuts on her face. She then left the bathroom and went to the counter at the restaurant and asked the cashier, "Can I use your phone?"

The cashier told her, "I'm sorry miss, but our phones aren't available for public use"

"Please ma'am! My daughter here has been beat up and we need to contact the police!"

"Alright, come back this way to use the phone"

* * *

The cashier led her to the phone and the operator connected Rose to the police. The police came and arrested the man and he was put in jail. Rose and Cora went home and got the twins from Lillian's house and told Lillian what happened. Rose, Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine went home and had dinner. Rose gave Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine their baths and tucked them into bed.

"Cora, I promise, that will never happen again", Rose said as she tucked Cora into bed. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and sang 'Come Josephine in my Flying Machine' to her and went to her own bed.

"God, please don't let my daughters get hurt ever again. And please keep Jack safe up in heaven. Amen", Rose whispered before saying, "Jack, I'm keeping your promise. I had our daughters and I adopted Cora. I am going on. Like I promised. I love you Jack"

Rose closed her eyes and was almost asleep when Cora said, "Mummy?". Rose woke up and saw Cora standing in her doorway.

"Honey, what's wrong?", Rose asked.

"I'm scared Mummy"

"Cora, I promise that nothing will happen to you ever again"

"Ok Mummy. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure, sweetie. Come here"

Cora fell asleep on her mother's bed a few minutes later and Rose watched her beautiful daughter sleep for a bit before falling asleep herself.

**

* * *

A/N: I will try to update soon, like in the next week! Please review! It only takes a few minutes and it really makes my day!**


	7. Flashbacks In Time

Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! Earlier I was listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' and I thought of this new title for the story. I hope you guys like it! Well I will stop babbling and let you read the story. Onwith the show!**

_

* * *

Thursday, _

_August 6, 1915_

Rose was finishing grading some of the English homework that her students had been doing while they were taking a test. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:45. At 3:00, school would be over and Rose could go home to her daughters, who she promised she would take to the beach when she got home. After a few minutes, she finished grading the homework and decided to read for awhile. She got out one of her books and started reading, and before long, the bell that signaled that school was over rung.

"Okay, who is not finished with their test?", Rose asked her students as they lined up to turn in the tests. A few students raised their hands and Rose said, "You may finish the rest of your tests tomorrow. Have a good night!"

The students turned in their tests and said goodbye to their teacher. The girls all liked Rose, because they could talk to her about anything. She seemed to understand anything that they were going through, but none of them knew it was because she had been through something as tragic as Titanic.

Rose got up and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She hailed a cab and she went to her apartment building and went to Dianna's apartment, where Dianna's babysitter watched Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine and Dianna's kids, Mary and Trevor, and Lillian's kids, Elizabeth and Thomas. When she entered, her three daughter's ran up to her, and she picked up Jacqueline and Josephine right when Cora collided with her leg. "Hey sweeties! Did my lovely girls have fun today?"

Cora giggledand said, "Yes Mummy". Jacqueline and Josephine just nodded.

Rose paid Dianna's babysitter, Jennifer, and left the apartment. She took her daughters to her apartment, which was two doors down, and made them a snack and got them dressed for the beach. She put some stuff in her beach bag and took Cora and Josephine's hands and Cora took Jacqueline's hand and they all walked out of the apartment building and they walked to the beach.

When they got there, her daughter's said they didn't want to swim, and Cora pointed to a sand dune and said, "Mummy! Let's go play on that big hill!"

"You mean the sand dune?"

"Yes Mummy"

"Alright, sweetie. Take your sisters and go play"

Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine went up on the sand dune and started playing on it. Rose sat on a towel at the bottom of the sand dune and watched her daughters. She laughed when Josephine dug her hands into the dirt. Sometimes her children really confused her.

Rose saw Jacqueline run up to Cora and tug on Cora's skirt. Jacqueline asked her something but Rose couldn't hear what she said. She remember when Jacqueline and Josephine said their first words: Cora and Mama.

_Seven year old Cora was playing with her 11 month old sisters while Rose was in the kitchen making dinner. Cora bounced Jacqueline on her lap when Jacqueline started to cry and she mumbled something. "Cora", she said. _

"_MUMMY!", Cora screamed to her mother. Rose came rushing in and asked, "What's wrong honey?"_

"_Mummy! Jackie said my name! She said 'Cora!'"_

"_Really?"_

_Cora nodded and bounced Jacqueline on her lap again and Jacqueline laughed and said "Cora"_

_Rose beamed and looked at Josephine, who was occupied by playing with a doll and had no idea of what was going on. _

"_Josephine?", Rose asked as she picked up her other daughter. Josephine looked up at the sound of her name and Rose asked, "Can you say Cora for Mama?"_

_Josephine whispered, "Cora mama"_

_Rose beamed again and shouted in joy and so did Cora._

Rose smiled at the memory but it soon turned into a frown when she thought, 'Jack's daughters said their first words. Jack should of been there.'

Jack. The love of her life. She wanted for him to be here. So see their three daughters grow up. What she wouldn't give for one day...ONE DAY...for her daughters to get to hug their father and talk to their father. Know what it's like to have a father. Rose's own father was dead...and she surely would've died if he weren't there in her childhood. He protected her from her mother...who never treated her like a mother should. That was the biggest reason that Rose tried to be a good mother...she knew how it felt to have a mother who was cruel. Jack and her father were the only men she could ever trust. Ever. And now they were both gone. The only two men that she could trust to protect her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Jacqueline, who was tugging on her dress.

"Mummy! I'm hungry!", she said.

"Ok honey. We can go home and eat once we get your sisters ready to go"

* * *

Rose, Cora, Josephine, and Jacqueline were walking down the beach when Rose looked up and saw dark clouds. Just then, rain started pouring down hard and all four of them were soaked in just a few seconds. 

Rose picked Josephine up and told Cora, "CORA! Pick Jackie up!"

Cora couldn't hear her very well through the rain and yelled, "What Mummy?"

"Pick your sister up!"

Cora picked Jacqueline up and grabbed her mother's hand and with Rose holding Josephine, they all ran up the beach towards their apartment building. Once they got to the street, they saw that the water on the street was up to their ankles. Rose remember when her and Jack were running around the Titanic while it was flooding. She let tears run down her cheeks but she kept running with her daughters.

They finally got to their apartment building. They rode up the elevator to the third floor and they went to their apartment. They were soaked through and their hair was dripping on to the floor. Rose gave her daughter's baths and put their soaked dresses in the wash and put their nightgowns on them. They then ate dinner and went to bed. All of them quickly fell asleep; tired of running in the rain that evening.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I've been really busy. I tried to put this up last night, but I had homework to finish and I was really tired. I will try to update in the next week. I am also finishing a chapter for 'Anything and Everything', so those who are reading that, expect a new update this weekend. Please review! Lots of Love! Goodnight America! **


	8. Rose's Birthday

Chapter 8

_  
Saturday,  
__October 20, 1915_

Cora woke up at 7:00 in the morning, got dressed, and went to her mother's room. She was relieved to find her asleep because it was Rose's 21st birthday, and she wanted to make her breakfast and a cake. The night before, her and her little sisters made her a present. Cora went to the twin's room, woke them up, got them dressed and brought them to the kitchen.

"We are gonna make Mummy breakfast and a cake for her birthday, okay?" Cora told her sisters once they were in the kitchen. Cora found out to make a cake when she asked her mother how on her birthday.

"Yay!" Josephine and Jacqueline cheered at the same time.

"Shhh. Don't wake Mummy up," Cora whispered. They made their mother oatmeal and toast with butter, since that's all they were able to make, and they set it on a breakfast tray with a banana, a glass of milk, and a vase of flowers. Then, they made the cake and put it in the oven for 50 minutes. They played in the living room for a while and then Cora got the cake out and then she got Rose's present.

Cora picked up the breakfast tray and Jacqueline and Josephine took the present and cake. They all walked to their mother's room and they set the cake and present on her dresser, which was across from her bed. The three girls went to Rose's bed and Cora tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Mummy! Wake up it's your birthday!"

Rose tiredly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her three smiling daughters and smiled back at them.

"Mummy! It's your birthday! We brought you breakfast!" Cora said happily and handed the breakfast tray to her mother.

"Do you like it Mummy?", Jacqueline asked her right before Josephine said, "We made you a present too"

Rose took the breakfast tray and smiled at her daughters. "Thank you so much sweeties! The breakfast you made me tastes very good"

"You're welcome Mummy. We made you a present, too!", Cora squealed and handed her the picture that her and her sisters drew. Cora said, "See Mummy? That's you, me, Jackie, Josephine, and daddy at the beach"

Rose looked at it and tears came to her eyes. It was a picture of her, Cora, Jacqueline, Josephine, and...Jack. They were all at the beach and having fun. Rose got up and hugged her three daughters.

"Thank you so much, for the best birthday ever. I love the breakfast you made me and I love the picture you drew. I love you girls more than anything", she told her three daughters.

"I love you too, Mummy," Cora, Josephine, and Jacqueline said at the same time.

A single tear fell down Rose's face and Josephine said, "Don't be sad Mummy. It's your birthday!"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm happy. It's just that I miss your father so much, and I see him everyday in you three girls. You girls are everything to me, and you doing all of this, just means the world to me. I couldn't ask for more than what my daughters have given me" Rose hugged her daughters and then Jacqueline said, "We made a cake Mummy"

Her three daughters went to her dresser and picked up the cake and brought it to Rose's bed once she had finished her breakfast. They all told her "Happy Birthday" and they all went to the kitchen and Rose cut the cake. They all ate some and then Rose, Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine all went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Sweeties...thank you for the best birthday I have ever had. You girls mean the world to me. I love you" Rose smiled down at her three daughters.

"I love you too, Mummy", her three daughters said before saying, "Happy Birthday!"

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up by the end of this week. Also, I have a huge writers block for the story 'Anything and Everything', so updates for that story will take a couple weeks. Anyways, please review and I will try to update soon! Lots of Love! Good night and good luck!**


	9. Visiting Jack's Grave

Chapter 9

_Tuesday,  
__April 15, 1916  
_  
Rose woke up at 6:30am, took a shower, and got dressed. She cried the whole time she was in the shower because she missed Jack so much. After she had gotten dressed, she went to the lobby of her apartment building and used the phone to call the principal of the school she taught at. She told the principal that she couldn't come to work for personal reasons and the principal let her have the day off, since she usually only skipped if she was sick.

Rose knew she should of went to work, but she couldn't. Not on the anniversary of Jack's death. She walked back to her apartment and got her 9 year-old daughter, and 3 year-old twins, ready for their day. During breakfast, Rose told her daughters, "We are going to go see Daddy today"

Cora looked at her mother like she had gone crazy and said, "But Mummy...Daddy died"

"I know honey. We are going to visit his grave today. It's the anniversary of the Titanic sinking, and of daddy's death"

"I know Mummy" Cora said sadly, remembering that horrible night.

Rose, Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine ate their breakfast, talking about everything they could think of. When they were done eating, Rose picked up Josephine and Cora picked up Jacqueline and Rose took Cora's hand. They walked out their apartment door and took a cab to the cemetery. All four of them walked to Jack's grave, which Rose got engraved on the first anniversary of the Titanic sinking.

They all sat down in front of it and Cora, Josephine, and Jacqueline all tried to sit on Rose's lap at one time.

"See my lovely girls, that's your daddy's grave", Rose told her daughters with a shaky voice as she let tears flow down her face. Jacqueline and Josephine seemed a little confused, but Cora understood. Rose read what was on the grave to her daughters, who were crying along with their Mother.

_Jack Dawson  
__1892-1912  
__Loving husband, father, and friend  
_"_I'll never let go"_

All four of them sat there for awhile and cried. Rose tried to comfort her daughters, but found it hard because, she, too, was crying. After about an hour, they got up and took a cab back to their apartment.

All of them sat down on the coach together and Josephine asked, "Mummy? How did Daddy die?"

Rose told her daughters about Jack, their relationship aboard Titanic, and how he saved her while dying himself. By the time she was finished saying this, they were all crying again.

"So Daddy's never coming back?" Jacqueline asked.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I want to bring him back, but I can't", Rose told her daughters.

When they looked even sadder, Rose said, "But I see him everyday in you three girls. You mean the world to me. Jackie, I got your name from Jack's name. And Josephine, I got your name from the song that Jack always sang to me. That's always why I sing 'Come Josephine' to you girls, because it reminds me of the good times I had with him."

They all sat there and cried for awhile, until Rose got up to make dinner. After they ate dinner, Rose got her daughters ready for bed. When she got to her own room, she threw her pillow against the wall and cried and yelled at it.

"God, why did you take him away from me? Do you have any idea how hard it is to live without the person you love? HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Rose cried.

She cried herself to sleep that night, until she awoke about two hours later because someone was knocking on the door. She saw her three daughters standing near the door, for they, too, had awoken from the sound of the knocking. Rose smiled at the girls and then opened the door for whoever it might be.

Her three daughters gasped, for they had heard about this man, and how he hurt their mother. Rose froze in her tracks. _It was Cal!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh my god, a cliffhanger! ****What happens next? Only I know!** **I will try to update soon. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to make it a cliffie! HAHA! Anyways, please review! Lots of love!**


	10. Cal Finds Rose

Chapter 10

_Tuesday,  
__April 15, 1916_

Rose was frozen in her doorway, with Cal staring right at her. The only thing that she could think to do was tell her daughters, "Sweeties, do to Cora's room and play or something" Her daughters ran out of the hallway into the living room.

Rose finally found her voice and said, "Cal, what in the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I overheard somebody saying that they thought they saw Rose Dewitt-Bukater walking into this apartment, so I came to look for you. And whose children were those girls...obviously not mine...you never even kissed me", Cal asked angrily.

"They're Jack's"

"You little whore! Where is the gutter rat?" Cal asked right before he slapped her.

"He died on Titanic...and just so you know, he died saving me! I suggest you leave now or I will call security", Rose threatened him.

"That little brown haired girl can't be yours because she is way too old to be your daughter", Cal persisted.

"I adopted her after the sinking...not like it's any of you business. Leave now!"

"That bastard gutter rat! I can't believe you had kids with him! You only knew him for three days! You knew me for a year and you wouldn't even kiss me!"

"He is much for human than you will ever be so don't call him a bastard. He also has a name– Jack– so stop calling him the 'gutter rat' because if you call him that again, I swear, I will kill you. Also, he loved me and I loved him, but you only wanted me to show around as your possession and as you may already know, I hated you and only got engaged to you for my mother. And I did that because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't get engaged to you. But Jack freed me and he showed me what love is. He made me brave enough to reject you! And I will always love him for that", Rose said proudly.

"Rose...you are such a whore. Also, your children are shit and will grow up to be just like you and Jack. Whore's and gutter rats!", Cal screamed at her.

"Say all you want about me, but don't you dare say anything about my daughters or Jack"

"I must return to Philadelphia now, but I will be back" Cal said. He was about to make one more comment but Rose slammed the door in his face and ran to the living room, where her she saw Cora trying to comfort Jackie and Josephine, who kept asking if their Mummy was okay.

"Don't worry girls. Mummy will be okay and Cal will never hurt you. I promise", Rose assured her daughters.

"Mummy, he said that he's coming back for us!", Josephine said quietly.

"I know. But, I was planning to buy a house anyways. It's right next to the one that Elizabeth, her mother, and her brother just moved into", said Rose.

The three young girls got excited and Cora asked, "We are moving next to Elizabeth, Mummy?"

"Yes, Cora. On my way back from work a couple days ago, I looked at the house next to theirs because it's for sale. It's at a price that we can afford and is very nice. Also, I know Elizabeth is Cora's best friend, so I thought she would especially love to live near her", Rose told her excited daughters.

Cora, Jackie, and Josephine shouted and got up and cheered. Rose smiled at her beautiful daughters. "I am glad you guys are excited, but it's almost midnight. It's time for my lovely girls to go to bed, and Mummy has to go to work tomorrow"

Her daughters went to their rooms and Rose tucked them into their beds. Rose went to her own room and cried herself to sleep that night. She cried for Jack and for her daughters that would never see their father again.

She sang to herself before she went to sleep:

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes, there she goes! Up, up just a little bit higher. Oh, my! The moon is on fire. Hop in Miss Josephine, into my flying machine!"_

Then she fell asleep, dreaming of Jack.  
_

* * *

_

**A/N: I will try to give you guys another update this week. I also have an idea for the next chapter of 'Anything and Everything', so the next chapter for that story will be up as soon as I write it. A big thank you goes out to all of my reviewers! Your reviews make my day! Please review! Lots of love! Goodnight to the world! **


	11. Annabelle Hockley

Chapter 11

_Saturday,  
__April 19, 1916_

Rose and her three daughters were all packing up for the move to their new house, which they were finally able to afford. Josephine was putting one of her dolls into a box when suddenly she grabbed her stomach and fell against her bed.

"Mummy!", Josephine screamed. Rose ran in and saw her daughter lying on her bed, grabbing her stomach and coughing wildly.

"Josie! Honey, what's wrong?" Rose asked her daughter.

"Mummy….my stomach hurts and so does my mouth", Josephine said in a hoarse whisper. Rose picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"JACKIE! CORA! COME HERE!" Rose yelled through her apartment. Cora and Jacqueline came rushing out of Cora's room and saw their mother holding their sister, whose face was pale and was coughing.

"Mummy? What's wrong with Josie?" Cora asked.

"I don't know, she just started coughing wildly and she said her stomach and mouth hurt. We need to take her to the hospital"

"Ok Mummy" Cora and Jackie said at the same time.

Rose took Cora and Jackie over to Dianna's apartment, so Rose wouldn't have to worry about them at the hospital. Rose was just about to leave when Cora decided she wanted to come.

"Mummy! Please let me come! I won't get lost, I'm nine years old! I promise you won't have to worry about me", Cora protested.

"I don't know sweetie….I have no idea how long we will be at the hospital….it will probably be an overnight stay. I don't want to put you through that", Rose told her pleading daughter. Cora pouted and Rose gave in. "Okay honey. Let's go"

Rose, Cora, and Josephine went outside their apartment building and got a cab. When they arrived at the hospital, Rose took Cora's hand, balanced Josephine on her hip, and they walked inside. They walked up to the receptionist's desk and Rose said, "Miss….my daughter here is sick and we need a doctor as soon as possible"

"Calm down miss…I just need to ask a few questions for our records and we can get your daughter a doctor", the receptionist told her.

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about my little girl?"

"Just let me ask the questions", the receptionist commanded and Rose nodded.

"Let's see here….your daughter's full name?"

"Josephine Cassandra Dawson"

"Date of birth?"

"January 16, 1913"

"Address?"

"1618 Sunset Drive, Santa Monica Promenade Apartments, Apartment 314"

"And….any recent health problems?"

"No"

"Okay…let me get the doctor." The receptionist left the desk and came back with a male doctor. The doctor led Rose, Josephine, and Cora to a room and he introduced himself.

"Hello ladies. My name is Doctor Camden. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm Rose Dawson, and these are my daughters, Josephine and Cora. My daughter Josephine has been coughing continuously and claims to have a sore throat and painful stomach"

"Ok...well I will need to examine her. I need you and your daughters to wait in the waiting room and I will come get you when I figure out what is wrong"

Rose nodded reluctantly, set Josephine down on the bed in the room, took Cora's hand, and headed for the door.

"Mummy? Cora? Please don't leave me. I'm scared", Josephine called out in a voice that was weak and barely above a whisper. Rose turned around and saw her three year-old daughter, lying down helplessly with her red curls stuck to the sweat that was on her pale face. The sight made her heart sink.

"No, doctor. I won't leave my daughter!", Rose said but the doctor shook his head.

"People other than the patients aren't allowed, Mrs. Dawson"

"I can't leave her! She is my little girl and I won't leave her alone when she is this sick"

"I cannot permit you to stay, Mrs. Dawson"

Rose decided that she was defeated and went over to her daughter and brushed the curls out of her sweaty face. She whispered, "Josephine, you must be a brave little girl for Mummy. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Mummy and Cora will be here as soon as we can, okay sweetie?"

Josephine nodded, and Rose kissed her daughter on the forehead. Then, she and Cora left the room and went to the waiting room. They sat in chairs and didn't say anything until Cora blurted out, "Mummy? Is Josephine going to be okay? I'm scared that she won't be"

Rose got tears in her eyes as she looked at Cora. She could see the worry and sadness in her daughter's eyes. Rose picked Cora up and put her on her lap.

"I don't know. I'm scared too, Cora. I'm scared too.", Rose told her daughter. She, too, was scared about what would happen to Josephine. Cora saw the tears in her mother's eyes and knew that she wasn't sure that Josephine would really be okay. She just said, "Ok Mummy"

_Two hours later_

Rose and Cora had been in the waiting room for only two hours…but it seemed like forever. All they could think about was whether Josephine would be alright or not.

Meanwhile, Annabelle Hockley was at the hospital, looking for the woman that had made her brother so angry. All she knew was that she had red hair, green eyes, and had three daughters with a man that Cal hated. Finally, she saw a woman that fit the description and was talking to a little girl who seemed to be her daughter. She walked up to the woman and introduced herself.

"Hello, miss. I am Annabelle Hockley, sister to Caledon Hockley. I'm looking for a Rose Dewitt-Bukater. Would you happen to know her?"

Rose stood up and balanced Cora on her hip as she held her. "Umm…actually...I am her, but my name is now Rose Dawson. May I help you?"

"I was just wondering who had made my brother so mad, and it seems that I have found you. Who is this little girl here?"

Rose definitely didn't like this woman, but she said anyway, "This is my daughter Cora"

"Cora? What kind of name is that?", Annabelle asked. She really could care less, but she wanted to give Rose a hard time for leaving her brother for somebody else.

"It's the name of _my_ daughter, thank you very much. And if you must know, it's Irish", Rose replied smartly. She was not going to have this woman criticize her daughter the way Cal always criticized her.

"Well I don't think that it's a suitable name for an American child. You should change it"

"First of all, I love my daughters name and it is a great name for an American child. Second of all, I am not going to go to court and do all that shit just to get her name changed. Third of all, you better stop criticizing my daughter and I, because you have no idea what we've both gone through and one of my other daughters is in the hospital, so I will be happy to hurt you right now"

"In front of all these people? You wouldn't"

"Oh…you bet I would"

Annabelle knew she was defeated by this woman, so she walked off and mumbled, "They really are a gutter rat's family"

Rose heard this, walked up to her, grabbed her arm and made her turn around. "What did you just say about my family?"

"Excuse me, I was leaving", Annabelle smirked

"I asked you a question. What did you just say about my family?", Rose asked her. She wasn't going to let Annabelle get away with this.

Just then, Annabelle decided she was fed up with Rose and decided to do something about it. Annabelle wasn't like her brother, and she didn't care if she was making a scene. So, she pushed Rose as hard as she could and watched her fall back onto the hard floor. Cora flew out of her arms and landed right next to her on the ground. Annabelle smirked and got up to leave, but Rose stood up, checked to see if Cora had any injuries, and then picked Cora up. She went up to Annabelle and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to push me, especially since you put my daughter in danger"

"Well excuse me, but I could care less about you and your daughter"

"Well I could care less about you. I will not have you insulting my family, so leave us alone!", Rose was practically screaming at this point.

Annabelle just left. She didn't even care about Rose and her family, but she wanted to give her a hard time for being so rude to her brother.

_Three hours later_

Cora had fallen asleep on Rose's lap, and Rose was reading a magazine, but wasn't really paying any attention to the magazine. She was so worried about Josephine, but the receptionist wouldn't let her see her. Finally a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Dawson?", the doctor called.

Rose stood up and picked Cora up, who was still asleep. "Yes, Doctor?"

"We have news about your daughter, Josephine"

**

* * *

A/N: Yippee….a cliffhanger! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have started writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon. But here's the twist…I won't post it until I have at least three reviews. So please review. It doesn't take long and it makes my day! Lots of love!**


	12. Josephine's Memories

Chapter 12

"How is she?" Rose asked nervously. She figured that the answer she would get would not be the answer she wanted.

"She has strepp **(a/n: sorry I am not sure how to spell that!)** throat and whooping cough. She'll need to stay here for at least a week. You and your daughter are welcome to stay here, but I don't recommend a child staying overnight at a hospital."

"Alright. Can I see her now?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Yes, follow me"

Rose followed the doctor to Josephine's room. Josephine was lying down on her hospital bed, wide-eyed, as Rose walked in with a still sleeping Cora in her arms.

Cora started to wake up and looked at her little sister, who looked tired, exhausted, and very sick.

"Josie?", Rose asked her daughter. Josephine looked confused and asked, "Who are you? Who's Josie?"

Rose looked nervously at the doctor, who simply responded, "She also has amnesia, but she should regain her memory in the next week, if not in the next few days." The doctor then left them alone in the hospital room.

"Josie is you, honey. Your full name is Josephine Cassandra Dawson, but we always called you Josephine."

"So, Josephine is my first name, Cassandra is my middle name, and Dawson is my last name? And you've always called me Josie?", Josephine asked and Rose nodded, "How old am I? Who are you?", and then she pointed at Cora, who was barely paying any attention to what was going on, "And who is she?"

"I'm your mother, Rose. This is your nine year-old sister, Cora. You are three years old and you have a twin sister who's full name is Jacqueline Margaret Dawson, but we always call her Jackie. She's at home right now, since she's too young to be at the hospital."

"So if you are my Mummy, that's one of my sisters, and my other sister is at home, then where is my daddy?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She knew she had to tell her daughter the truth. "Your daddy died, honey, on a ship called Titanic."

"Oh…so I don't have a daddy?" Josephine asked in confusion. Rose nodded and a tear came down Josephine's face. Rose set Cora down on the bed and picked up Josephine and rocked her while singing, "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes…up she goes…"

Suddenly, Josephine's head jerked up and she looked at her mother. "I remember. The day we went and saw daddy's grave. When we got home, Jackie, Cora, you, and me all sat down on the couch…and told us about Daddy. And how you named me after the song he always sang to you. I'm sorry….I don't remember anything else."

"It's okay, Josie! Oh sweetie...you remembered something!" Rose said. Then she realized that she had to go home and get her overnight stuff and take Cora home.

"Josephine…I have to take your sister home and get some stuff so I can stay here with you tonight, okay honey?"

"Okay Mummy"

Rose left with Cora in her arms and got a cab to take them back to their apartment building. In the cab, Cora asked Rose, "What's wrong with Josie, Mummy?"

"She has strepp throat and whooping cough. She has amnesia, which is memory loss. She should regain her memory in the next week or so. But the one thing she can remember is….Jack"

"Really, Mummy?", Cora asked and Rose nodded. "Can I stay overnight with you and Josie?"

"I'm sorry Cora, but I have to say no. I don't want you to get sick. I promise I will come get you and Jackie from Dianna's in the morning and we will go to the hospital in the morning. When Josie gets better, I may let you stay the night with me, okay?"

"Ok Mummy"

The rest of the cab ride was silent. When they got to their apartment building, Rose and Cora went to the third floor and went to Dianna's apartment and knocked on the door.

Dianna opened it, and said, "Why hello, Rose and Cora! Is there any news on Josephine?" Rose was about to speak but Jacqueline had heard her mother's voice and came running to the door.

"MUMMY! CORA!", she yelled before quieting down. "Is Josie okay?"

Rose, Cora, Dianna, and Jacqueline all sat on a couch in Dianna's living room. Rose and Cora explained Josephine's condition to the others.

When they were finished, Jacqueline was clinging to her mother's arm for dear life and Dianna spoke up, "I'm so sorry"

"It's alright…it's not your fault. I was wondering though, could you keep Jackie and Cora here for a couple nights. I have their overnight bags packed with their nightgowns and a few dresses. I will take them tomorrow to see Josephine before bringing them back." Rose said.

"Of course it's alright if they stay! I'm sure Mary and Trevor won't mind sharing a room for a few nights and Cora and Jackie can sleep in Mary's room!", Dianna exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Dianna. I will see you tomorrow!", Rose said. Then she knelt down to her two daughter's eye level and whispered, "I will take you to see Josie tomorrow girls, and don't worry, Josie will be alright. I love you girls. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mummy! I love you!", Jackie and Cora shouted as they watched their mother leave Dianna's apartment. Rose turned back and waved.

* * *

Hours later, after Cora and Jackie had eaten dinner at Dianna's, taken their baths, and gotten into their nightgowns, they both laid in the bed in Mary's bedroom. They were talking about anything they could think of, when suddenly, Jacqueline changed the subject.

"Cora, do you think Josie will be okay?" She asked innocently, looking up at her big sister.

"I don't know, Jackie. I hope so."

With that, Cora and Jacqueline said goodnight to each other and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter, you will find out for sure if Josephine will be alright or not. I have a question that you must answer by reviewing for this chapter though. Do you want this to be turned into a Jack-lives story? I am asking because if I do turn it into one, I don't want everyone to suddenly hate this story. Anyways, for my readers of 'Anything and Everything', a new chapter will be up tomorrow. I typed it up late last night at my house and didn't have time to post it, and now I am visiting my aunt and uncle tonight, so I will post it when I get back to my house! I'm sorry, but please don't expect any updates next week. It's spring break and I will be on vacation, so I won't be able to type anything up. I promise to update when I get back.  
****Anyways, please review! Don't forget to answer my question, do you want this to be a Jack-lives story or not? Goodnight and goodluck!**


	13. I Must Be Dreaming

Chapter 13

**

* * *

A/N: The people have spoken! It will be a Jack-lives story! Anyways, I am really sorry that I haven't updated this week, but I was on vacation and I wasn't able to. Okay, enough of my talking. On with the story!**_

* * *

Monday,  
__May 2, 1916_

Rose, Cora, and Jacqueline were at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell them what they needed to do to make sure that Josephine stayed well. It was about two weeks after Josephine had gotten sick, and she was finally getting to come home. She was getting better and she had regained her memory. Finally, the doctor came into Josephine's hospital room, where all four of them were.

"You have to give Josephine two teaspoons of this medicine every night until it runs out. When it runs out, come to the hospital and I will make sure that she is well and we will see if we need to give her anymore medicine. If she shows any signs of getting sick again, bring her here immediately. Do you have any questions?", the doctor asked, handing Rose a bottle of medicine.

"No, thank you doctor." Rose said. The doctor nodded and left the room. Rose picked Josephine up off the bed and said, "Are you ready to go home Josie?"

Josephine quickly nodded and Rose balanced her on her hip and Cora, Jacqueline, Josephine, and Rose all left the hospital and went to their apartment building.

When they arrived at their apartment, Rose was happier than ever to be home. She had been cramped up in a hospital room for two weeks, staying with Josephine. Everyone had tried to get her to leave, but there was no way to get her to leave her sick daughter.

When they walked into the apartment building, Cora and Jacqueline were acting normal, since this was nothing new for them, because Rose hadn't allowed them to stay overnight at the hospital with her.

Rose set Josephine down on the couch next to Cora and Jacqueline while she went to the kitchen to make dinner.

But before she could leave the living room, Josephine tugged on her skirt and whispered, "Mama...I'm finally back home"

Rose smiled and nodded before going to the kitchen to start dinner.

After eating dinner, Rose gave her daughters their baths and gave Josephine her medicine. She put the twins to bed, but allowed Cora to stay up with her for awhile.

Rose and Cora were sitting in separate chairs in the living room and they were talking, when the doorbell rang. Rose got up to answer it and Cora watched her mother open the door from the living room.

Rose opened the door and standing right in front of her was Cal.

"Sweetpea, did you miss me?", Cal smirked.

Rose yelled at him, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SWEETPEA! YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Cal laughed and slapped her across the face. "You are such a dirty whore, you know that?" He was about to say more, but Cora had come and stepped between Rose and Cal.

"TAKE THAT BACK! SAY MY MUMMY IS NOT A DIRTY WHORE", Cora screamed at him.

"Oh look who it is! The whore's daughter has come to save her mother!" Cal brought his hand up to slap Cora but Rose stepped in front of her and told Cal coldly, "You lay one hand on her and I will have you arrested"

Cal just said, "You are such a little slut, aren't you?"

Rose turned to Cora, making sure that she wasn't hurt, when she heard a man's voice say to Cal, "Don't call her that. You couldn't be farther from the truth."

Rose saw Cora's face light up, and Rose turned around. She knew that voice.

Once she turned around, she about fainted. She knew she must be dreaming, because standing right in front of her, holding Cal's hand back from slapping her, was...

Jack Dawson.

**

* * *

****A/N: A cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger for ya'll. evil laugh I will probably update tomorrow, and if I don't, I will update on Monday. Please review! Happy Anniversary of the Titanic Sinking and Happy Easter! (Even though the anniversary was yesterday) Goodnight!**


	14. It's Really You

Chapter 14

Rose knew that she had to be dreaming. She just had to. After all, she had seen him sink to the bottom of the ocean, and if he had survived, she would have seen him on the Carpathia. Or would she?

Yet again, it looked so much like him. Plus, who else would stand her for her while she was being attacked by Cal. Nobody besides Jack. Everyone else was afraid of the great and powerful Caledon Hockley, so they could be too afraid to help her.

Cal's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Let go of me you gutter rat! Just go back to your whore!"

Jack refused to let him go, but was pretty much forced to when Rose told Cora to stay inside and closed her apartment door, because the first thing she did after that was run into his arms and hug him so hard that he could barely breathe. He hugged her back, letting go of Cal.

Rose took Jack's face in her hands and whispered, "It's really you..."

"And it's really you...", he whispered back before kissing her passionately. However, their perfect reunion was broken when Cal muttered, "Oh what a pretty picture this is. The gutter rat and whore reunion."

Jack broke away from Rose and said coldly, "You can say all you want about me...but if you ever even come close to Rose again, I'll..."

"What will you do, Dawson?", Cal demanded.

"This." Jack punched Cal in the face and Cal fell to the floor, his hand over his bleeding nose. "That should teach you to leave her alone."

Jack took Rose's hand and together, they went into Rose's apartment. Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine were all in the Cora's room playing, and Rose decided not to tell Jack that he had children yet. She wanted to find out why she never saw him in Santa Monica or on the Carpathia, and what he'd been doing for the past 4 years.

"Jack! Oh my god I just can't believe it's you...I mean...I never saw you here in Santa Monica or on the Carpathia! And I watched you sink to the bottom of the ocean. If you died...how are you here?" Rose was really confused about all this.

"Well, if you tried to wake me up I sure as hell didn't hear it, but when the water starting putting pressure on my head, I woke up. I didn't see you anywhere on the Carpathia, but when I checked the survivor list, I saw there was a Rose Dawson. I was so honored that you had taken my name. I thought about where you would go, knowing that you wouldn't stay in New York because Cal would find you there. Then, I remember about the conversation we had on deck the day before the sinking, and I realized that you would go to Santa Monica."

"A few months after the sinking, I was able to afford a train ticket here and I was able to afford an apartment. It wasn't much...but it was better than sleeping on the streets. In the summer of 1913, a man saw my drawings and offered to sell them at an art gallery. It's a nice job and the pay is good. But, I really missed you. I looked everywhere in Santa Monica, but I never found you. It was so hard to go through everyday knowing that if you had died, it was my fault. I just couldn't live like that...missing you so much. Then, yesterday, all that changed. I ran into a woman who said her name was Lillian Carlton. She studied me for a few moments before saying that I looked exactly like a man that her friend described. When I asked for her friend's name, she said it was Rose Dawson, and she asked for my name. When I said Jack Dawson, she said that I was the man her friend had talked about. I was so happy that I had finally found you, and asked for your address. She gave it to me and I came here today, to find Cal harassing you. So I came up and stopped him. I couldn't let him harm you in any way, because, Rose...I'm sorry I never told you before but...I love you."

"Oh, Jack! I love you too! Every night in my dreams, I saw you. You were in heaven...with Fabrizio, Tommy, Thomas Andrews, and every one else who went down with the ship. And you told me that you couldn't come back with me. And now here you are...with me. I am so sorry I couldn't wake you up and I'm so sorry I let go of you. I could've let you die!", Rose started crying hysterically, burying her face in Jack's shirt, and Jack comforted her the best he could.

Jack spoke up after a few moments. "Rose, your voice was too weak from the cold to wake me, and I understand. And I am thankful that you let me go, because if you didn't, I probably would have died, because I probably wouldn't have woken up. Rose, please don't blame yourself. I can't stand to see you cry."

Rose nodded and asked, "So you want to know what I've been up to for the past few years?" Jack nodded and Rose told him everything she had done...forgiving her mother, meeting up with Molly Brown, getting a job at an art school, making friends, doing things she could have never done if Jack hadn't freed her from the high society. She told him everything...except that he had three daughters.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Rose. I just wished I could've found you sooner." Jack said, disappointed in himself for not finding her sooner.

"It's okay Jack. You're here now...and that's all that matters." Rose decided this was the time to tell them that they have daughters together and continued, "But there is something I need to tell you"

Jack noticed the nervousness in her voice and wondered if she had found someone else. No, that couldn't be, he told himself. If she did, she wouldn't of told him she loved him or welcome him into her home like that. He nodded, encouraging her to go on with what she was saying.

"Jack...do you remember Cora Cartmell?"

"Yes, she was like a niece to me. But I think that she perished in the sinking", Jack said sadly, imagining a poor, innocent, five year old trying to keep from drowning or freezing to death in the cold Atlantic.

"Jack, she didn't die. Her father put her in a lifeboat, but he didn't survive the sinking. Before I left New York, I saw her on the streets of the city, trying to escape a dreadful orphanage. I knew I couldn't leave her and she was such a sweet little girl, so I took her back to the orphanage so I could officially adopt her. So, Jack, we have a daughter."

"Are you serious? Where is she? Can I see her?"

Rose laughed at Jack's excitement. She knew Jack loved Cora like his own daughter, and he must be excited to know she was alive, safe, and happy. "Before you go see her, Jack, I have one more thing to tell you...", she started. Jack wondered what else she could possibly have to tell him, and nodded.

She took his hands and asked, "Jack...do you remember that night in the car?"

Jack laughed and said, "How in the world could I forget?"

Rose blushed and giggled before saying, "Jack...ummm...you have twin daughters. You see, after the sinking, I found out I was pregnant. I immediately knew it was yours...because I never touched Cal. They were born on January 16, 1913. They're three years old now. You can see them now if you want."

Jack jumped off the couch and asked excitedly, "You mean...I'm a father?"

Rose nodded and Jack picked her up and swung her around, yelling in joy. After a few moments, he put her down and they both sat on the couch.

"So...what are their names?", Jack asked.

"Jacqueline Margaret and Josephine Cassandra Dawson. I named them that because Jacqueline is pretty much the girl version of the name Jack and Josephine got her name from our song...'Come Josephine'"

Jack hugged her and said, "Those are beautiful names you picked. Can I see them?"

"Sure...let me go talk to them and I'll bring them in here...Cora will know who you are, but I don't want Jackie and Josephine to get scared or anything. I'll be right back." Rose kissed Jack passionately for the first time that she had in four years before leaving to go to Cora's room.

"Girls...I have to talk to you." Rose entered the room. Her daughters all looked at her and Rose motioned for them to all sit on Cora's bed.

Cora knew what this was about, and sat next to her mother and sisters.

"Okay...umm...how do I say this...", Rose started, not knowing what to say. "Well...remember how I told you that your father had died on the Titanic? Well he didn't. He was able to swim to the surface after I'd let go of his hand, and get in a lifeboat. And right now, he's alive, and he's waiting in the living room to see you girls."

All three of Rose's daughters gasped and ran into the living room. Cora immediately ran up to Jack, followed by Jacqueline and Josephine. Cora sat next to him on the couch and Jackie and Josephine were fighting over who got to sit on his lap.

"Move over, Jackie!", Josephine's little three year old voice complained. Jack and Rose were surprised. They had expected Cora to accept him immediately, but they thought that Jacqueline and Josephine would be much more shy.

"No! I want to sit on Daddy's lap. You move, Josie!", Jacqueline said.

"Woah girls!", Jack exclaimed, happy they hadn't been shy around him, balanced them both on his lap. "There? Is that better?" Both little girls nodded, and Cora spoke up.

"Jack...can I call you Daddy, now?", nine year old Cora asked.

"Of course you can, Cora.", Jack said.

Rose looked at her daughters and her long lost love. She finally felt like her life was complete...here she was with Jack, the man she loved more than anything, and three beautiful little girls. "You are so good with them, Jack"

Rose sat down next to them on the couch.

Jack laughed and finally noticed something. A lot of the stuff in the house was all in boxes. "Why is everything boxed up? Are you moving?"

Rose smiled. "Actually, yes. I bought a house a couple miles from here. We're moving there in a couple of weeks. And you're coming with us."

"Rose...are you sure this is what you want?", Jack asked her.

"It's what I've wanted for the past four years." Rose smiled up at Jack and Jack smiled back.

Then Josephine spoke up. "You're not going to be gone again, are you Daddy?"

Jack looked at the woman he loved more than anything, and their three daughters and responded, "I promise...I'll never leave you again."

Josephine was satisfied with that and laid her head on her father's chest. Jacqueline sat next to her, and Rose sat on one side of Jack and Cora on the other. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each others company, after being apart for so long.

* * *

That night, after they had all eaten dinner and Jack had brought his stuff to the apartment, Rose and Jack just laid on their bed together, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, Jack decided to ask Rose what he had wanted to ask her ever since they first met. He sat up on the bed, and so did Rose.

He took her hands in his and said, "Rose...you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and I love you more than anything. I never want to lose you or our daughters again, so what I'm asking is...Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose beamed with excitement. Yesterday, she could only dream of this happening, but now, it looked like it would. "Jack, do you even have to ask? Of course I will!"

Then, Jack opened a little box to show a ring, with three small diamonds on it.

"Oh my god...Jack, how did you get this?"

"Well when your friend Lillian told me about you, I went and bought this. I knew when I found you, I would ask you, so I bought it. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Just like I love you." He put the ring on her finger and then they both fell back on the bed, happy to be with each other.

"I love you, too. More than anything. So, Rose...when do you want to get married?"

"Hmmm...how about this Saturday?"

"Alright. We'll tell the girls in the morning."

Rose nodded and leaned against Jack before turning around and looking at him.

"Jack...you wanna take a trip?"

Jack grinned. "Where to, miss?"

"To the stars", Rose whispered and they made their way to the stars, for the first time in four years.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a week to update, but like I said earlier, I was on vacation. I hope you liked this chapter. Was it too cheesy? I'm sorry if it was, but it's all I could think of for the reunion. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**Also, if you think this is getting close to the end, you are very, very wrong! There are many, many more chapters to come and a couple very exciting events. But they won't be for a few chapters. Tons of love! Goodnight to all! **


	15. We're Gettin' Married

Chapter 15

_Saturday,  
__May 7, 1916_

It was the day of the wedding, and Dianna, Lillian, and Molly Brown were helping Rose get ready. Ruth had decided that she didn't like Jack and she wasn't attending the wedding. Ruth only forgave Rose when she thought Jack was dead, because she expected Rose to marry someone who would have more money.

The problem with her mother just added to Rose's nervousness. She was very nervous, anxious, and excited, and wouldn't stop talking about the 'what-ifs' of the marriage.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? I mean, I haven't seen him for four years and now we are getting married six days after we reunite?"

"Rose, you told us this whole Titanic story, right?" Lillian asked and Rose nodded. "Then, if you really loved each other that much then, you will still love each just as much now. Think about it, you both survived the Titanic disaster, fighting tons of things and people to do so. If you can do that, you can have a good marriage. Now stop worrying, and let's get back to doing your hair."

Dianna, Ruth, and Molly agreed with what Lillian said, and Rose reluctantly also agreed. They then went back to getting ready.

Jack was talking with his friends, Mark Williams and Nathaniel Carter, at Mark's apartment. They were pretty much having the exact conversation that the women were having.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore? I haven't seen her for four years, we reunited like, six days ago, and now we're getting married?"

Mark signed. This had been going on for hours, and they weren't able to talk about anything else. "Look, you told me the Titanic story, and if all of that was true, then I'm sure she still loves you. I mean, you two are one of the most in-love couples I have ever seen. Plus, you have three beautiful daughters now. I highly doubt that with them, you two could hate each other."

Jack nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Jack arrived at the church about two hours later and was now standing at the altar next to the priest, waiting for Rose to walk down the aisle. He looked out at the crowd. There weren't that many people there, since they had decided on a small wedding. Mark was Jack's best man, and Molly was Rose's maid of honor. Dianna, Lillian, Nathaniel, Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine were all sitting on the front bench, looking towards the door, waiting for Rose.

Finally, she walked through the door, with the train of her dress and veil trailing behind her. Jack thought that she never looked more beautiful. When she finally got to the front of the church, Jack held out his hand to her, which she took and walked up the steps and stood right in front of Jack. They smiled brightly at each other, and their perfect moment was easily interrupted by the priest starting the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to join these two young people in marriage. Who gives away the bride?"

Molly Brown raised her hand. She had volunteered to do it since Ruth would not be attending the wedding. The priest nodded and continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Rose Dewitt-Bukater, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death does you apart?"

"I do"

"Do you, Jack Dawson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death does you apart?"

"I do"

The priest closed his book and said, "You may kiss the bride"

Jack and Rose leaned in for the first kiss of their marriage and heard their friends explode with applause.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I had Ruth decide to not accept Rose's marriage to Jack for a reason, which thanks to an idea from Laura9109, you will find out in future chapters! Trust me, things are going to getcrazyfor the Dawson family in future chapters. Please review! Your reviews make my day! **


	16. Things Are Getting Crazy

Chapter 16

_Two Months Later  
Saturday,  
July 8,1916_

Jack and Rose were sitting on the couch in their new house. The house was two stories tall and had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, two living rooms, a library, a balcony, a big porch, and a huge yard.

Rose decided that she had to tell Jack why she had been getting sick. "Jack, how do you feel about having another baby?"

"I'd like another baby…..I mean, the twins are three years old and Cora is nine, so I think we could handle another baby. But when we do have one, I hope it's a boy. I'm tired of being the only man in the house."

Rose laughed and said, "Well I'm glad you feel that way because….we're going to have another baby."

"Well that's good…..what?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack. We're having another baby."

Jack excitedly jumped off the couch and picked Rose up and spun her around. "Are you serious? We actually get to have this child to together!"

Rose threw her head back and laughed, just as Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine walked in.

"Mummy? Daddy? Why are you guys yelling?" Cora asked.

Jack and Rose sat down and their daughters sat next to them. Rose spoke up first. "Girls….Mummy's gonna have a baby in a few months. Is that okay with you?"

All three of them nodded excitedly and smiled. Josephine happily asked, "So, I'm gonna be a big sister?"

Jack and Rose nodded and Jack said, "Yes….all three of you will be big sisters. Now go to sleep so you can actually wake up before lunch tomorrow."

The three little girls laughed and nodded and said goodnight to their parents.

Once they left, Jack spoke up. "So, what do you want to name our child?"

"Hmmmm….I was thinking I'd let you pick out names for our child, since I picked out the names for the twins."

Jack nodded. "Well, I've always liked the name Samantha for a girl."

Rose smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name……what about a middle name?"

"My mother's name was Maureen, so how about that? Samantha Maureen Dawson.", Jack suggested.

"Samantha Maureen Dawson. That's a beautiful name, and it fits together well.", Rose said before asking, "What about a boy's name?"

Jack had decided this one a long time ago. "How about…..Tommy Fabrizio Dawson?"

Rose smiled, for she knew exactly why he chose this name. Tommy and Fabrizio had been like brothers to Jack, and now he could have a part of them with their child. "That's a beautiful name."

"So it's settled, then. Samantha Maureen Dawson and Tommy Fabrizio Dawson."

Rose nodded and yawned. "I'm so tired……", she said, but before Jack even responded, she was fast asleep on the couch, leaning against Jack's shoulder.

Jack just watched her sleep for awhile, with his arm around her and his hand resting on her stomach, where their child grew. Before long, he was also fast asleep.

* * *

About six hours later, James Smithton, Cal's new manservant, used a pin to pick the lock on the front door of the Dawson house. Cal had ordered him to kidnap one of the little girls as payback for Rose leaving Cal for Jack. 

James looked around the house. He walked into the living room, and saw Jack and Rose sleeping on the couch with their arms around each other. He was disgusted. Like Cal, he really didn't understand how somebody could leave someone as rich as Cal for somebody poor. But that wasn't what James was supposed to be thinking about right now, so he moved on to the other rooms. In the first room, he saw a little girl with brown curls, sleeping peacefully with many covers over her. He decided not to take her, because she was older and would be able to escape more easily.

In the second room he went to, he saw two little girls on separate beds. They both had red hair and looked to be about three years old. One of them seemed to be about half-asleep, so he didn't take her. He took the one who was sleeping more soundly. He took Jacqueline in his arms and was walking out of the room when he heard a little voice from behind him say, "What are you doing with Jackie? Who are you?"

Josephine was sitting up in her bed, worried about her sister. Who was this man? Where was he taking Jackie? Why was in the house?

"Don't speak, just listen. I'm taking your sister whether you like it or not.", James said, trying not to wake up anyone else.

"No! You can't take her!" Josephine yelled, trying to get her parents to wake up, but they didn't. James ignored her and left the room, heading towards the front door. Josephine was too scared of this man to go after him, so she waited until she heard the front door close and she ran to her parent's room. She saw that they weren't in there, so she went to the living room and saw them sleeping on the couch.

Josephine screamed, "MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Jack and Rose bolted up off the couch and Jack was the first to speak up. "Josephine, honey, what's wrong?"

"Some man…..took Jackie…..I tried to yell to wake you guys up but you didn't hear me. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. He took Jackie!", Josephine started crying.

Jack and Rose looked at each other nervously and there was an awkward silence until Rose broke down on Jack's shoulder.

"Our baby girl….she's gone…..", Rose sobbed. Jack took her face in her hands and said, "Rose, we are going to find our daughter. Don't worry. Now go get dressed and I'll wake Cora up. We are going to find Jackie."

Josephine followed Jack into Cora's room and Jack shook her awake. Cora tiredly sat up and looked at her father and little sister.

"Why are you waking me up? It's still dark outside. Where are Mummy and Jackie?"

"Cora, some man took Jackie and we are going to look for her. I know it's five in the morning, but you have to get up. Your mother is getting ready and you and Josephine have to get dressed, too. We have to find your sister.", Jack told her.

Ten minutes later, Jack, Rose, Cora, and Josephine were all in a cab, going towards the police station. **(A/N: Did they have police stations back then? Sorry if I'm wrong because I have no idea!) **The cab driver wondered what a family would be doing at five o'clock in the morning at the police station, but he didn't ask. When they got there, Jack paid the driver and the family hurried out of the car and rushed in to the police station, which had just opened for the day.

They rushed up to the counter and Jack said "My daughter…was kidnapped! What do we do? Will we ever find her?"

The police officer sighed. He hated when people got worked up like this. "Ok, slow down. When did this happen?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Where was she kidnapped from?"

"My house. My wife and I were asleep when it happened. He apparently walked in to my twin daughter's room and took one of the twins. The other one tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and he left the house. She came and woke me and my wife up and we woke up our other daughter, hailed a cab, and came here."

"Okay….can I talk to your daughter; the one who saw the kidnapping?"

Jack nodded and put Josephine in front of him. The officer came out from behind his desk and knelt down to Josephine's level.

"Okay, what did the man look like?"

"He had gray hair that was short and he had a black suit on. That's all I remember."

"Okay. What happened?"

"He came into me and my sissy's room and picked my sissy up. I woke up and saw him holding her and I told him to stop, but he didn't listen at all. Then he just left, and I went to wake up Mommy and Daddy."

The officer nodded and stood up. Josephine went in front of Rose and held up her arms, as a signal that she wanted to be picked up. Rose picked her up and listened to what the officer was asking.

"Your daughter's full name?" The officer asked.

"Jacqueline Margaret Dawson", Rose answered.

"How old is she and when is her birthday?"

"She's three years old and her birthday is January 16, 1913.", Jack told him. Jack and Rose also gave him Jackie's height, weight, and told him what she looked like and showed the officer a picture of Jackie.

"Alright, well I will contact other police departments and get flyers made. We can also have an announcement on the radio if you'd like."

Jack and Rose nodded. "Thank you officer"

"Anytime. We will contact you about what progress we've made."

Jack and Rose nodded again and left. They hailed a cab and once they got in the cab, Jack suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. He, tired of being the strong one, let the tears fall down his face. He tried o hide them from Rose and their daughters, but he was unsuccessful.

"Jack, it's okay to cry. The girls and I have been crying for the past hour. Jacqueline was our daughter, and losing her is the hardest thing in the world. I don't know how parents who lose a child deal with it. But we aren't going to lose her. We're going to find her.", Rose said and then an idea came into her head. "And I know just where to look. But, to get there, we're going to have to borrow Lillian's car. We aren't going to be able to get their by cab."

Jack's tears dried up and so did the girl's, as they listened to what Rose was saying. "We have to go to Northern California. Cal has a mansion there with his manservant, who he probably hired to kidnap Jackie. My mother also lives up there, and she may know where Jackie is. Even if she is no longer going to forgive us, I doubt she will hide the whereabouts of her grandchild from us."

Jack and the girls agreed and when the cab driver pulled up to their house, the family jumped out and ran over to Lillian's house and pounded on the door.

Lillian opened the door, looking exhausted and half asleep.

"Lillian, we are so sorry to wake you up. To make a long story short, Jackie was kidnapped and we have to get to Northern California. Can we borrow your car?" Rose anxiously asked.

Lillian gasped and nodded. "I hope you find her", she said before closing the door and handing Jack the keys. Cora and Josephine went into the back seat, Rose sat on the passengers seat, and Jack got into the drivers seat and started the car. They were on their way to Northern California. They were going to find Jacqueline.

**

* * *

A/N: I told you things were going to get exciting! So will Jackie be alright or not? Where is she now? Only I know! evil laugh  
Anyways, I will try to update again this weekend. Please review! Tons of Love!  
Titanicgirl1625 has left the building!**


	17. Escaping Torture for More Torture

Chapter 17

James drove Jacqueline all the way up to Northern California, where Cal's mansion was. It took them a few hours to get there, and by the time they finally did, Jacqueline was waking up.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jacqueline asked before looking to see who was in the driver's seat. "Who are you? Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Shut up and don't make any noise. I don't want to hear you," James commanded. Jacqueline felt like crying, but she tried her best to keep her tears back. She didn't want James to hurt her.

When they arrived at Cal's mansion, James went to the backseat of the car and dragged Jacqueline out of the car and made her walk up with him to the mansion. They went inside and found Cal.

"Well, I got one of the little girls, sir." James said.

Cal nodded. "Yes, I see that James. You may go upstairs until I call you down." James nodded and left.

"So, little missy, did you know that your mother is a slut?"

Jacqueline didn't know what a slut was, but she knew it was bad. So, she screamed, "Take that back! Say my mommy is not a slut!"

"Oh, I don't think I'll take that back. Did you know that your father is a gutter rat who stole my fiancee from me?"

Jacqueline still didn't understand what he was saying, but she knew that he was saying bad things about her parents. "My daddy isn't a gutter rat! Don't say that!"

"Oh, that's where your wrong. I can say whatever I want, and I won't be having a little girl stop me."

Cal hit Jacqueline across the face and the little girl fell to the ground before her whole world went black.

* * *

That evening, James was asleep on a couch in the same room that Jacqueline was in. She was lying in a chair, unconscious, but still alive. She slowly opened her eyes, but found it painful to do so. Her face hurt like hell, and her eyes were heavy. She looked over at James, who was supposed to be watching her, but he was asleep on a couch. She didn't hear anybody upstairs, so she decided to try to escape.

Jacqueline stood up, but found that she was weak and dizzy. She almost fell back onto the chair, but she kept herself balanced on the ground.

Jacqueline picked up the skirt of her nightgown that she had been wearing since she was kidnapped, and saw bruises all over her legs. She, being only three years old, didn't know what they were, and got scared. She walked quietly to the door and opened it slowly before running out of the house. She had no idea where she was going, but anyplace was better than Cal's.

She saw a house that was a little big, but not nearly the size of Cal's. She ran to the door and knocked as hard as she could.

Ruth Dewitt-Bukater opened the door to see a girl of about three years, with red curls that went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She thought it was one of Jack and Rose's twin daughters, but she didn't know which one, and she wasn't sure that it was their daughter. She hadn't talked to Rose since she had told her that she had reunited with Jack and was marrying him. She was mad because with Jack dead, she thought Rose would marry someone with more money. She was only going to forgive Rose if she wasn't with Jack. She hadn't seen the twins since they were babies, so she didn't know if it was one of her daughter's twins or not.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ruth asked, her voice cold.

"My...whole...body...hurts. The mean man...took me away from mommy and daddy...and from my sissies...and the mean man...hurt me." Jacqueline said between sobs.

Ruth immediately knew that it was Cal who beat her. Cal beat his old wife's daughter up and his old wife, so it wasn't uncommon for him to do such things. However, Ruth wasn't the kindest person in the world, and wasn't going to go out of her way to help this girl get back to her parents.

"What's your name?" Ruth asked.

"Jacqueline...Dawson. But you can call me Jackie," Jacqueline sobbed.

'Yep', Ruth thought, 'It's one of the Dawson girls'

Ruth decided that she would wait to see if Jack and Rose were able to figure out that she was here instead of contacting them to tell them that Jacqueline was at her house.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," Ruth suggested coldly. However, Jacqueline was too young to understand that Ruth wasn't going to be returning her to her parents anytime soon, and agreed. Ruth dragged her throughthe house to the bathroom to get Jacqueline cleaned up.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I don't have time to write a long chapter right now! A huge thank you goes out to Laura9109 for the idea of Jacqueline running to Ruth's house! Also, I want to thank her for all her support and reviews! Girl, thank you so much!  
****Thank you to all my other reviewers who are supportive of me and are patient with chapters for this story! I will try to post another chapter tomorrow, but if I can't, another one will be up on Monday night! Please review:)**


	18. Will We Ever Find Jacqueline?

Chapter 18

"God dammit James! You were supposed to be watching her! Now she ran away, and god knows where she is! She probably found a way back to Dawson and his slutty whore!" Cal was screaming.

James didn't really know what to say. "Sir...uh...it was the middle of the night."

"Well, obviously. The point is, we were supposed to keep her here. Beat her, hurt her. Make the Dawsons pay for what they did to me."

James sighed. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Ruth and Jacqueline were in the bathroom, and Ruth was cleaning up the cuts that were all over Jacqueline's face, arms, and legs. She didn't have any little girl's clothes, so she made Jacqueline where the same nightgown that she had been wearing since she was kidnapped.

Ruth finished cleaning her up. "Jacqueline...", she started to say. She thought that given names should always be used and that people shouldn't be called by nicknames. "I want you to clean the parlor room for me, okay?"

Ruth knew that this little girl was too young to do any real cleaning, but she didn't want to be too nice to her.

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY !", Jacqueline screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran out of the bathroom and saw a closet. She ran into the closet and hid in the corner of it, sobbing for her family.

"Jacqueline...come out of wherever you're hiding, right now Crying isn't going to help you find your parents.", Ruth said.

"NO I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY WHERE ARE THEY?"

Ruth heard Jacqueline, but she still didn't know where the voice was coming from. She continued to search around the house.

* * *

Jack, Rose, Josephine, and Cora arrived at the Hockley mansion that night. They parked the car right outside the house, and Jack got out. He went to the passenger's side of the car, where Rose was about to get out, but he stopped her.

"Rose, honey, let me go in by myself. You're pregnant, and I don't want you hurting the baby. Plus, you need to stay here with the girls. We don't need to have another child kidnapped."

Rose reluctantly nodded and kissed Jack before closing the door and staying in the car with the girls.

Jack walked up the walkway to the Hockley mansion and knocked on the door. Cal answered it and looked shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"Dawson? Shouldn't you be at home with your whore and bratty children?" Cal smirked.

"Don't you dare say that about my family. Now, I'm looking for one of my daughters. Where is she?"

"She ran away...I don't know where."

"I'm not joking. Tell me where she is right now." Jack now had Cal by the neck of his shirt.

"She ran off in the middle of the night Probably somewhere around here...a little girl like her wouldn't get very far at night."

"Did you hurt her?", Jack asked. He imagined Cal beating up his little girl. If Cal even touched her, Jack would hurt him more than he could ever imagine.

Cal got a sheepish look on his face, and Jack immediately knew that he had hurt Jacqueline.

Jack punched him twice in the jaw and Cal fell to the ground. "If you ever hurt anyone in my family again, I'll do more than punch you. Is that understood?"

Cal muttered, "Yes"

Jack let Cal go and left the house and went out to the car.

Rose grew worried as she saw that Jacqueline wasn't with Jack. "She isn't there is she?"

Jack shook his head and got in the car. They drove to a bed and breakfast that was near the neighborhood that the Hockley mansion was in. It was almost midnight and Josephine and Cora were asleep, so they decided to look for Jacqueline in the morning.

They stopped at a nice bed and breakfast and got a room. Jack and Rose carried their daughters up to the room and set them on one of the beds and covered them with blankets. Jack and Rose went to the other bed and laid down.

Rose started sobbing uncontrollably right after she laid down on the bed. "Jack...what...if we...never...find her?"

Jack held her close as she cried. "Shhh. Rose, we'll find her. I promise you, we'll find her"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack"

Jack sighed and held Rose as she cried herself to sleep. Once he was sure Rose and the girls were asleep, he started crying for his daughter. A few minutes later, he was also asleep.

A few hours later, he woke up to Josephine tugging on his shirt.

Jack saw the tear stains on his daughters face. He sat up and set Josephine on his lap and asked tiredly, "Josephine? Honey, what's wrong?"

Josephine started crying again. "Daddy, are we ever gonna find Jackie?"

_"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack"_

But he had to make a promise to Josephine. He would keep it. He knew they'd find Jacqueline. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He just had some kind of feeling that they would.

"Josie, I promise we'll find her."

"You promise?", she asked.

"I promise."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I told you I would have a chapter up Monday night, but I got really busy with school, and I couldn't. I actually had this typed on Wednesday, but this stupid site wouldn't let me post it. ugh. I'msorry for the delay andI will try to update tomorrow or Tuesday. I don't know if I'll have the time, but I'll do my best. Please review! 


	19. Finding You

Chapter 19

Jacqueline got really hungry in the middle of the night, so she got out of the closet and went to the kitchen to see if she could find anything to eat. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a bowl of fruit on the table. After a few jumps, Jacqueline was able to reach a banana. It was really dark and she couldn't see anything on her way back to the closet, and she tripped on a rug, smashing the banana into the rug.

Ruth heard the commotion and woke up, only to see Jacqueline lying face-down on a rug, with a banana next to her that was smashed into the rug. Ruth was furious, knowing there would be a stain.

"Jacqueline, what in the world do you think you are doing?", Ruth asked, pretty much screaming at this point.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't...mean to...I was hungry...and...I fell," Jacqueline said between sobs.

Ruth shook her head. "I want you to clean that up...it's already going to stain."

Jacqueline started sobbing even harder. "NO! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HERE! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! I HATE YOU!"

Ruth gasped at this little girl's yelling and grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the rug. Jacqueline could feel a bruise forming on her arm from how hard Ruth was grabbing her. She screamed in pain and remember what her mother had told her a long time ago._ 'If someone tries to hurt you, and you can't escape, spit in their face.'_

That's exactly what Jacqueline did. She spit in Ruth's face, and even though there wasn't much spit, Ruth immediately let go of the little girl and Jacqueline ran into another closet and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after Jack, Rose, Cora, and Josephine had woken up, they went to look for Jacqueline.

"Where is your mother's house? If it's near Cal's, Jackie may have gone there," Jack asked.

"Four houses away from Cal's," Rose said before leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. He would of wrapped his arm around her, but he had to keep driving.

A while later, they arrived at Ruth's house. It was smaller than Cal's, but it was still a bigger house than necessary. Rose, Cora, and Josephine stayed in the car and Jack walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

One of Ruth's maids answered the door. "Can I help you?"

Jack nodded. "Is there a Ruth Dewitt-Bukater living here?"

"Uh, yes. Let me go get her."

A few moments later, the maid came down with Ruth, who gasped at seeing Jack. The maid left and Ruth was now standing right in front of Jack.

"I know you have my daughter. Where is she?" Jack asked coldly.

Ruth shook her head, but Jack said, "I know you have her. Tell me where she is."

Ruth gave in and said, "She ran here a day or so ago, saying some man beat her up. I didn't hurt her, but when I asked her to help me clean this house, she ran to somewhere in the house, screaming and crying."

"So let me get this straight. You asked my THREE YEAR OLD daughter to CLEAN YOUR HOUSE? Don't you have enough goddamned maids?", Jack yelled. He was so mad at Ruth. How could she treat a little girl like that?

Meanwhile, Jacqueline was still hiding in a closet. She had just woken up and she was very hungry. She heard people talking, and she thought she heard her father's voice. She ran out of the closet to see who it was.

So, before Ruth could respond, Jacqueline ran into the foyer and screamed, "DADDY! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!", before running into her father's arms.

"Jackie!", Jack yelled and hugged his little girl with everything he had in him at that very moment. But, before anybody could say anything else, Ruth, Jack, and Jacqueline heard a voice from behind them.

It was Rose. Jacqueline squirmed out of Jack's arms and ran to her mother, screaming, "MOMMY!"

"Jackie! My baby girl!" Rose yelled as she hugged Jackie as tight as she could before setting her down on the ground.

"How could you? How could you have my daughter here and not try to contact us so we could get her back? Don't you care about how much pain you put your daughter's family through? Don't you care about the pain you put your granddaughter through? Do you how scared Jack and I have been for the past couple of days? And how scared Cora and Josephine were? Do you realize that you have robbed Jackie of her family for the past couple of days?", Rose asked her mother.

Ruth just stood there, giving Jack, Rose, and Jacqueline a cold glare. But, before she could respond, Rose had picked Jacqueline up again and grabbed Jack's hand and they had left. When they got to the car, Jacqueline saw her sisters again and they all hugged.

Jack and Rose got in the front of the car and Jack said, "I told you that we'd find her."

"Well maybe you can keep all your promises...", Rose joked. They both laughed before Jack drove their family home.

They were the perfect family, or so they all thought.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but I don't have a lot of time right now. It's the end of the school year, so I'm really busy. Plus, I have college next year, so I have to get ready for that. This summer though, expect a lot of updates, because I'll have all day to write. Please review! Your reviews make my day!**


	20. A New Addition

Chapter 20

_Saturday,  
__February 9, 1917_

It was seven months later, and Rose was due to have her baby any day now. She woke up to somebody gently shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes and saw Jack staring right at her with his blue eyes that looked ocean-deep, as always.

"Rose, honey, I have to go to work. I'll be back this afternoon. I love you", Jack said before kissing her softly and getting up off the bed.

Rose nodded and said, "I love you, too." Jack turned around and smiled at her before walking out the door to their bedroom and out of the house.

A little while later, Rose was walking into the kitchen to make breakfast when a sharp pain hit her stomach. She looked at the floor and saw a puddle of water. She wondered what it was for a few moments until she realized that her water had broke.

"OH, SHIT!", she yelled. Cora ran into the room, to see her mother holding her stomach with one hand and the side of the table with the other.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

Rose smiled at Cora the best she could. "Cora, I'm going to have your little brother or sister in a little while, so I need you to listen to me, okay?" Cora nodded and Rose continued, "I need you to go get daddy at the art gallery, and stop at Lillian's house and tell her to call the doctor and come over here, okay?"

Cora nodded again and hugged her mother, before running out the door. Josephine and Jacqueline were still asleep, so Rose didn't have to worry about them.

Rose went into her bedroom and stayed in her nightgown that she was still wearing and laid down on her bed until Jack, Cora, Lillian, and the doctor came. She winced at every contraction, but did her best to hold it together.

Meanwhile, Cora was running down the street towards the art gallery that her father worked at. She finally got there and ran inside to where Jack was.

"DADDY!", she screamed, running towards him. Jack turned around, very surprised to see Cora. He immediately knew something was wrong. Rose would never let Cora go out by herself. She was only nine years old.

"Cora….what's wrong?", he asked nervously, expecting the worse. However, that's not what he heard.

"Mommy's having a baby. I had to come here to get you!"

Jack gathered up his stuff as he muttered, "Shit….shit…"

"Daddy!", Cora laughed.

Jack looked up at her. "Sorry, Cora. Come on, let's go." He picked Cora up and ran towards the door, only to get stopped by his boss.

"Jack? What in god's name are you doing? And who is this little girl?", he asked.

"This is my daughter, Cora. We don't have time for that now, though. My wife is having a baby," Jack said, running out the door with Cora in his arms before his boss could respond.

When they arrived at the house, Jack put Cora in the twin's room with them and ran to Rose's and his bedroom andwent to his wife's side.

"Rose….are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Jack. Mywhole entire bodyhurts like hell and I'm about to have a baby. Yep, I'm just peachy. Really, can you say something else?"

"Okay, stupid question. I don't know, I panicked. I didn't know what to say."

"Jack….I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. This just hurts so… AHHHHHHH!", she screamed as another contraction hit her.

"It's okay…the doctor will be here in a few minutes, and everything will be fine."

Rose nodded, just as the doctor walked in. Lillian had went to the living room to watch Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine.

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson, you should be ready to give birth in a few hours," the doctor said. Rose sighed and grabbed Jack's hand as tightly as she could.

A few hours later, the doctor decided that Rose was ready to give birth.

"Okay, when I count to three, give a big push, okay?"

Rose nodded and looked at Jack, who looked at her with a caring and loving expression that gaveher the strength to give birth to their child.

"One, two, three………", the doctor said. Rose screamed and held Jack's hand tightly again. He could feel his hand starting to lose it's feeling, but if that's what Rose needed, he was going to give it to her.

"Okay, good. I can see the head," the doctor said, "One more big push"

Rose shook her head and looked at Jack. "I can't do this, Jack, I can't."

Jack smiled at her and said, "Rose, those four years without you were hell and back, especially because I thought that if you hadn't met me, you would have survived. But now, look at us! We're back together, we're married, and we have three beautiful children, with one on the way. Now, this is the first time I'll be here for the birth of our child, so come on. I know the fire is still inside of you, and you can do this. And no matter what, I'll always love you."

Rose nodded and pushed as hard as she could, screaming. After hearing a baby's cry, she relaxed against the pillows.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced, before going to clean him up. He then handed the baby to Rose, who beamed.

"He's beautiful, Jack. He looks like you," she said.Jack nodded and agreed. The baby really was beautiful, with blonde hair andblue-green eyes.

"What is his name?" the doctor asked.

"Tommy Fabrizio Dawson," Rose replied as the doctor scribbled it down on the birth certificate.

After the doctor had left and Rose had fallen asleep, Jack took the baby in the parlor room where all of his and Rose's friends had gathered. Lillian, Dianna, Mark, and Nathaniel were there. Cora, Josephine, and Jacqueline were asleep, tired from the day.

Everyone commented that he was a beautiful baby and looked like Jack and took turns holding them. After they had all left, Cora came into the doorway of the living room and saw that her father was holding a bundle in his arms.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" she asked.

"She's asleep...don't wake her up, though."

Cora nodded and asked, "What are you holding?"

Jack smiled. "Cora, this is your baby brother, Tommy Fabrizio Dawson."

"Can I hold him?" Cora asked excitedly. Jack nodded and motioned for Cora to come and sit on the couch with him. Cora did, and Jack put Tommy in her little arms. She beamed as she looked at her baby brother. Tommy was the perfect addition to the family.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I will try to update again tomorrow, but I want five more reviews before I update, so please review! **


	21. You Jump, I Jump

Chapter 21

_Saturday,_

_March 25, 1917_

Rose was sitting in a chair in the living room, holding Tommy, while trying to read a book. Jack was at work, and Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine were all running around the house. Suddenly, Josephine and Jacqueline ran in to the room with Cora coming up behind them. and Josie were chasing me and I ran into the wall and my head hurts really bad," Jacqueline whined. There was a small cut on her forehead, and a little blood was coming out of it.

"I'm sorry, honey. Come on, let's get a bandage," Rose said and picked Jacqueline up in one arm, handed Tommy to Cora, and took Jacqueline to the kitchen before setting her on the counter. She put a bandage on her where the cut was and kissed her forehead. Rose set the little girl on the ground just as Josephine walked in.

"Mommy, baby Tommy is crying, and Cora can't get him to shut up," Josephine told her mother.

"Josie, Tommy's a baby, and it's natural for him to cry, so don't say that he needs to shut up. He doesn't know how to talk yet, and crying is the only way that he can tell us that he wants something," Rose said. Josephine nodded just as Tommy stopped crying and then they all heard the door open and Cora yell, "MOMMY! DADDY'S HOME!"

Rose, Josephine, and Jacqueline ran downstairs to greet Jack, who had just walked through the door. Jack picked up Josephine just as Jacqueline collided with his leg, and Rose kissed him.

When they broke apart, Jack said, "I have good news! The art gallery's sending me to Paris to draw some portraits there, and we are all going!"

Cora, Jacqueline, and Josephine were really happy, but Rose just turned pale and whispered, "Paris?"

Cora nodded. "It's Paris, Mommy! We get to go to Paris!"

"Rose, this is the chance of a lifetime! Me, you, and our kids in Paris! What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Rose whispered, "Jack….if we go to Paris, we have to take another ship. I don't know if I can do that. What if I lose you again?"

"I can't promise you that the ship won't sink, but there's enough lifeboats now, and you won't lose me. But, I can understand if you just want me to go and you can stay home with the kids. I'm scared, too, but I already said I'd go, and I can't back out on it now."

Rose immediately shook her head. "No. Jack, I love you, and I'm not letting you go alone. You jump, I jump, right?"

"Right. I love you, too, and you won't lose me."

**A/N: Okay, I know, short chapter. But hey, it was a fast update, and I didn't wait for five reviews, because I didn't feel like it. So, they're going on another ship. Is this one going to sink? Well, you'll find out! I'll try to update soon, but ya'll better review! **


	22. Another Ship

Chapter 22

After Jack, Rose, and their kids had dinner that same night, Jack and Rose were sitting on the couch, talking about the voyage on another ship.

"So, what class should we go in?" Jack asked.

Rose immediately answered, "Third."

"Rose...are you sure you want to be in third class? The gallery's paying for it...we can take first class if you want..."

Jack was about to say more, but Rose cut him off. "Jack, all that's in first class is bad memories and rich snobs. I would much rather be in third class, even if it's smaller and dirtier. I don't care, if I have you and our family, I have the world."

Jack looked down at his wife. He had never loved anyone more than he loved her. She and their kids were his whole entire world. "I love you so much. You and our kids...are my everything"

"I love you, too."

_

* * *

Sunday,  
__April 24, 1917_

Jack and Rose were in their bedroom, getting their stuff packed for their trip to Paris.

"Jack...I don't know if I can go through with this...I mean, the ship sets sail on April 29. Isn't it even a little odd that Titanic set sail in April, too? I just can't lose you again. I can't go through with the pain again," Rose said while her eyes filled with tears.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. They have enough lifeboats now, remember? You won't lose me. Even if the ship sinks, that's the last thing that will happen. I love you, and I'll never leave you."

Rose nodded and kissed him. He kissed her back and they fell on the bed, but Rose pulled away.

"Jack, honey, as much as I would love to do this, we can't. Our kids are right in the other room and we have to finish packing. We have to leave for the train station in an hour."

Jack laughed and they got off the bed right before Cora came into the room. They could tell that their daughter was trying not to cry.

Cora asked in a voice that her parents could barely hear, "This ship won't sink...will it?"

Then, she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Jack and Rose looked at each other. They had never seen her like this. Hell, they'd never seen her be so quiet or sound so worried.

"Go talk to her...I think you're the only one who can get through to her right now," Rose told her husband.

"Okay, but once she hits puberty, she'll hate me and run to you for everything," he joked. Rose smacked him in the arm and he laughed before leaving the room to find Cora.

He found her curled up on the couch in the living room, sobbing her eyes out.

"Cora, honey, what's wrong?" Jack asked his little girl. She just shook her head and kept on sobbing. Jack sat down on the couch, picked her up, and set her on his lap.

"Cora, look at me. You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you."

Cora looked up at her father. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face was wet with tears. "I j-just...don't w-want...t-to lose...a daddy...a-again"

Jack wiped the tears off his daughter's face. "You won't lose me. I can't promise you that the ship won't sink, but I promise you that I won't ever leave you."

Cora wrapped her little arms around her father. "Okay. I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, too, Cora. Now go help your sisters and brother get ready to leave."

Cora nodded and ran off to Jacqueline and Josephine's room, where they were playing and where Tommy was sleeping. After Cora ran out of the room, Rose came in with her and Jack's suitcases in hand.

"I finished packing for you...how did things go with Cora?" Rose asked.

"Thanks, and Cora's fine, she was just a little worried about the ship and all, "Jack replied, trying not to get Rose upset about the sinking again. "Come on, let's go get our kids ready, so we can leave for the train station."

Rose nodded and leaned against Jack as they walked up the stairs and to Jacqueline and Josephine's room, where Cora, Tommy, and the twins were.

Jack picked Tommy up out of his crib and put his little coat and hat on while Rose helped Jacqueline and Josephine get ready to go and they left the room and went downstairs to the living room. Jack picked up the suitcases and Josephine stuck out her little arms, wanting to be picked up.

"Daddy, will you carry me?" Josephine asked.

"Jo, if I carry you, what will I do with our stuff?" Jack said, only half joking.

Josephine thought for a second and then said, "You could carry me on your shoulders!"

"I don't know if that's a very good idea...I don't want you to fall," Jack told his little girl but Josephine gave him a pleading look, so he gave in. "Okay, Jo...get on," he said as he bent down so Josephine could sit on his shoulders. Josephine happily got on and Jack stood up straight and picked up the suitcases.

Rose turned around and saw Jack carrying Josephine on his shoulders and laughed. "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Daddy's carrying me, Mommy! This is fun!", Josephine squealed. Rose rolled her eyes and held Tommy close to her as her, Jack, Josephine, Jacqueline, Cora, and Tommy left the house to go on the train.

Thirty minutes later, the train that was supposed be at the station wasn't there yet.

"MOMMYYYYY! DADDYYYYY! Where is the stupid train? You said it would be here!" Jacqueline asked, stomping her feet since she was getting impatient.

"It'll be here soon, Jackie. Don't worry," Rose said. Jacqueline was satisfied at this and calmed down. The train came a couple minutes later, and they all boarded the train and went to their cabin as the train went to New York.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it was short and probably not the most exciting chapter, but my throat was swollen today since like, 1:00, causing me to stay in bed. I had a lot of this typed up yesterday, but then I did a backflip off my computer chair and got a terrible headache, causing me to not be able to concentrate. Luckily, I didn't get concussion, but I had to go to bed early. Ugh. But, it was pretty funny when I fell off the chair. Lol. So, anyways, I'll update again this week at some point. Please remember that I'm very busy, since I have to go to college next semester, and I'm getting ready for that. Review!**


	23. First Day On The Ship

Chapter 23

_Wednesday,  
__April 29, 1917_

After they had boarded the ship, Jack, Rose, and their kids went to the third class general room to eat lunch.

While Jack was reading the newspaper, he saw an article about Cal that shocked him.

_Caledon Hockley and Madeleine Holton wed in San Francisco, California on Monday, April 27. Caledon Hockley is the son of Nathan Hockley, the famous Pittsburgh steel tycoon, and moved to California after the Titanic disaster. Madeleine Holton is the daughter of Christopher and Catherine Holton, and moved to America for boarding school, but was originally from England._

Jack was shocked. Cal? Married? He didn't know those two words could be in the same sentence. "Rose...look at this."

Rose turned around and looked at the article that Jack was pointing to. She, too, was shocked. "Okay, I just want to know one thing. What in the hell does this girl see in Cal?"

Jack laughed. "Do you know her?"

"Sadly, yes. She was always a bitch to me and everyone else at boarding school, but she was the girl who everyone wanted to be. My best friend, Colleen, and I were kinda the outcasts."

He put his arm around her. "Really? I always thought of you as the girl that everyone would want to be."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. But if you're just saying that to make me feel good, that's okay. You don't have to, I already know that you love me."

"Of course I think that. You're my wife, and I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too."

They were about to kiss, but they heard Cora say, "Oh, god. Here they go again..."

Jack laughed and Rose said, "Cora, what in the world are we going to do with you?"

Cora laughed. "Nothing...except get me everything I want..."

Rose rolled her eyes and Jack said, "Rose, I think she's getting the drama queen act from you."

Rose smacked him on the arm and he laughed again. Then, they heard Josephine yell, "JACKIE! You got salt all over my sandwich!"

Rose and Jack turned towards the twins and saw that Jacqueline was pouring all the salt out of the salt shaker.

"Jackie, let's stop pouring all the salt out of the salt shaker. You're getting it everywhere," Jack told his daughter.

"Yeah, and it's disgusting!" Josephine exclaimed. Her parents gave her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut, and she did.

Jacqueline stopped what she was doing. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay, honey. Your mother and I just don't want you to get in trouble," Jack said, looking at the waiter who was glaring at them.

Jacqueline nodded and was about to say something when Tommy woke up on Rose's lap and threw up all over his clothes.

"EWWWWWW! TOMMY!" Jacqueline screamed.

"Jacqueline Margaret Dawson, do not yell at your brother. He's just a baby, and he can't help it," Rose said before turning to Jack, "Jack, honey I think he's seasick."

Jack nodded and wiped off Tommy's face with a napkin before picking him up off Rose's lap and standing up. "Okay, I think it's time to get back to our cabin. Tommy might feel better there than in this loud room."

Rose nodded and Jack helped her off the bench. Rose said, "Girls, we're going back to the cabin now, so bring your food with if you aren't done."

"MOMMMYYYY!DADDYYYYYYY!Why do we have to go back?" Josephine whined.

"Jo, Tommy's seasick, and the loud room is going to make it worse," Jack said. Josephine nodded before picking up her sandwich and following her family to their cabin. Once they got their Jack laid the baby in his crib that they had put in their cabin for Tommy. Poor little Tommy looked pale and grim, which was weird for him, since he was usually cooing and giggling. Rose got a wet rag and put it on the baby's forehead, and Tommy slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Late that night, about an hour after everyone was asleep, Tommy woke up crying.

Rose woke up and climbed down from her bunk. She picked up her baby son and rocked him back and forth. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes..."

She felt someone's arms go around her waist, and looked up to see Jack's beautiful face staring at her. "Hey..." she whispered.

"Hey," Jack whispered back before looking down at Tommy, "Wow...we sure make beautiful babies, don't we?"

Rose giggled. "Yep"

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk out on deck? We can take Tommy with us so he won't start crying again and wake the girls up."

Rose smiled and looked at the girls to make sure they were asleep. Then she took Jack's hand and with Tommy in one arm, they left their cabin.

* * *

Jack and Rose sat on a bench holding Tommy and talking.

"God, you're beautiful," Jack whispered into Rose's hair.

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. More than anything"

And they sat there with their son, staring out at the sea as the ship crossed the Atlantic.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope ya'll liked this chapter, because I won't be able to write for the next week or so, because I have to attend a college orientation thing. Ugh. Anyways, after I get back, I'll have all day to update, since I'm out of school! So, in the beginning of June, expect a lot of updates! Review, please!**


	24. Happening Again

Chapter 24

_Thursday,  
__April 30, 1917_

"Jack, I think it's time to take the kids back to the cabin," Rose suggested. They were at the steerage party, and it was getting late.

"And I, think you're right," Jack smiled. He picked up Josephine and stood up with her in his arms. "Alright girls, time for bed."

"But Daddy! I'm not tired!" Josephine whined.

"Yeah, we aren't tired! We don't wanna go to bed. Sleeping is boring!" Jacqueline said. Suddenly, she yawned.

"And I think that's the sign that it's time for bed," Rose said, laughing. She picked up Jacqueline and took Jack's hand. Cora picked up Tommy and followed behind her parents and sisters.

"Can I stay? I'm older! I shouldn't have to go to bed as early!" Cora complained.

"Sorry, Cora, but we aren't leaving you here. You can stay longer tomorrow night," Jack told his daughter.

"Fine," Cora muttered, sulking all the way back to the room.

"Rose, look," Jack said once they arrived at their cabin. Rose turned around to look at him, and he pointed to Jacqueline, who was asleep on his shoulder with one small thumb in her mouth.

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Josephine's asleep, too."

"Twin intuition," Jack chuckled.

"Hello? Remember me? I'm waiting for you to open the door!" Cora called from behind them.

Jack rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He and Rose put all their kids to sleep before going to their own bed and trying to fall asleep themselves.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

Rose looked up at him and whispered, "I love you, too." Then, she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_Rose was on a board in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, trying to find her family. She had no idea where they were. Her mind was spinning. How did she get there? What had happened? She couldn't remember anything that had happened that had caused her to end up in the middle of the cold Atlantic, with no idea where Jack and their kids were. _

_Suddenly a figure floated by. Rose noticed that it was Cora. "Cora!" She said, shaking her. "Cora! Wake up! Cora!" _

_Then it hit her. Cora had frozen to death. "No...not Cora..." Rose sobbed. "No, no, no."_

_But where was Jack? And Josephine, Jacqueline, and Tommy? Where were they? Were they even still alive?_

_She turned herself around on the board, just to see Jack right in front of her, holding Tommy. "Jack..." she said, trying to shake him awake. "Jack! Wake up! JACK! Jack, don't do this! JACK!"_

_No, she couldn't lose him, too. This couldn't happen. She'd already lost him once, and she couldn't lose him again._

_Crying even harder, Rose then looked down at Tommy, who was in Jack's frozen arms. She picked him up, trying to get him to wake up. "Tommy! Please wake up, Tommy!" _

_Tommy always woke up at the sound of one of his parent's voices. Suddenly, it hit Rose. Her baby son was gone, too._

_Two small figures floated by. It was Jacqueline and Josephine. _

_Rose knew it was her last chance...to see if she had the least bit of her family left. _

"_JACKIE! JOSEPHINE! Please...please...just wake up. Wake up for Mommy...please..."_

_They were dead, too. Rose laid her head on the board, sobbing uncontrollably. Her whole family was dead._

"_God," she whispered, looking up at the sky. "Just kill me. Everything I had to live for...is gone."_

Rose woke up, screaming and crying uncontrollably.

Jack sat up on the bed, wondering what was wrong. "Rose, sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong?"

She just leaned against him, crying. He held her close until she calmed down a bit.

"You...Cora...Jackie...Josephine...Tommy.." she whispered.

"Rose, what happened? Please tell me," Jack said.

"You all died...in the water...I survived. I'm sorry...I let you die...I'm so selfish.."

"Rose, look at me," Jack said, taking her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears and continued talking. "It was just a nightmare...nobody died. Everything's alright. And you're not selfish at all...you're the most selfless person I know."

Rose nodded. "It just seemed so real..."

"I know, honey. I know," Jack whispered while holding her.

"I love you," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." Rose leaned against him and fell back asleep, hopefully without anymore nightmares.

Two hours later, Cora woke up to a jolt and a huge noise. Noticing that everyone else was asleep and wondering what was happening, she climbed up the later to her parent's bunk and shook them awake. "Mommy! Daddy! What was that noise?"

"Cora, go back to sleep," Jack mumbled, half-asleep.

"What was that noise?" Cora demanded. After the Titanic sinking, she wasn't taking any chances.

Giving in, Jack and Rose sat up. "Alright, Cora. What happened?" Rose asked.

Suddenly she realized something. "Jack..." she whispered. "We've stopped."

Jack gave her a worried look, just as there was a knock at the door. Jack and Rose climbed down from their bunk and Rose leaned on Jack for support. She was so scared...what if the dream meant something? No...that couldn't be happening. Plus, there were enough lifeboats now.

They answered the door to see a timid looking steward standing before them. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you need to put on your lifebelts and report to the boat deck."

Rose turned deathly pale. Jack asked, "For what?"

"We've hit an iceberg, and this ship is going to sink"

Jack nodded and the steward left. Once they had closed the door, Rose whispered, "Jack...it's happening again."

**

* * *

A/N: Oooooo...a cliffhanger! So, what's going to happen? You'll find out...if you review. Yep, that's right. I'm asking for ten reviews for me to update, and I'll try to update before Friday.  
****Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I've been really busy. Review please!**


	25. The Bottom of the Atlantic

Chapter 25

After waking up the twins and Tommy, Rose and Jack went up to the boat deck with their kids. After Titanic, gates weren't allowed to be closed in emergencies, so luckily, they didn't have to deal with that again. Everyone was crowded on the boat deck, wondering what was going on, but they all refused to go back to their rooms. Why would they, when many people on Titanic died that way?

They walked over to one of the boats, and waited for the officers to announce that the boat was ready to load.

Once the boat was ready to be loaded and lowered into the Atlantic Ocean. An officer yelled "WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!"

Rose immediately went pale. Seeing the look on Jack's face, she said, "Jack Dawson, don't even think that I'll be getting on that boat without you."

"Rose..."

"Jack, no. Absolutely not. I'm _not_ going without you, and you know it."

Jack hugged her and said, "It's okay Rose, you don't have to. I understand, and I won't make you go in the boat."

Rose smiled and kissed him. However, their perfect moment was ruined by Cora, who said "Great. We're on a sinking ship and my parents are kissing."

Jack and Rose broke apart and rolled their eyes, before starting to put their kids in the lifeboat. They weren't about to carry 4 kids around with them...plus, if something happened, they weren't going to let their kids die because they wouldn't get in a lifeboat without each other.

"Daddy," Josephine whispered. "Come with me!"

Jack hugged his little girl, remembering the father who had to put his two daughters on the lifeboat on Titanic, and then later froze to death. "Jo, everything's going to be alright. You'll get to be in this boat with your sisters and brother, and your Mommy and I will be in another boat. And I promise that you'll see us on the rescue ship, alright?"

Josephine nodded and hugged him again. Jack kissed her forehead and picked her up and handed her to the officer that was loading the boat. "Here. Take her." The officer then took Josephine and placed her in the boat.

* * *

"But, Mommy!" Jacqueline whined. "What about you?"

Rose hugged her, remembering the same event on Titanic that Jack did. "Jackie, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. You get to be in this boat with your sisters and brother, and Daddy and I will be in another boat, but you'll see us on the rescue ship, okay?"

Jacqueline nodded and hugged her mother again. Rose kissed her forehead and picked her up. "Here, you can take her," she said to the officer while handing him the little girl. The officer nodded and took Jacqueline and placed her in the boat.

Jack and Rose stood up with Tommy in their arms and Cora beside them.

"Cora," Jack said. "Get in the boat."

Cora shook her head of brown curls and looked up at her parents. "No! Daddy, you promised me you wouldn't leave me! You PROMISED! And now, since you can't get in the boat, and Mommy won't go without you, I'm coming with you guys!"

"Cora, I'm not leaving you. You just have to be in this boat, and I'll be in another. We'll see each other on the rescue ship. I promise."

She shook her head again, and Rose said, "_Please _Cora. Get in the boat."

Cora decided that she had no chance against her parents, so she found another plan. She turned around and punched the officer who said 'no women and children' right in the face.

"LET MY DADDY IN THE BOAT!" she screamed, punching the officer again, knocking him to the ground.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked.

"I SAID TO LET MY DADDY IN THE BOAT!" Cora yelled again, kicking the officer, making his arm start to bleed.

Hearing the commotion, Rose and Jack turned around, only to see their sweet, little girl attacking an officer.

Jack grabbed her and grabbed her away from the officer, since Rose was holding Tommy, while she still kicked her legs, not realizing that she was no longer in contact with the officer.

"Cora Elizabeth Dawson! What in world do you think you're doing?" Rose asked, surprised that her daughter would do that.

"Getting Daddy in the boat," she mumbled, realizing that she was in trouble. By now, everyone crowded around the boat was staring at them.

"Well, we don't attack people to do that, Cora Elizabeth," Jack told his daughter.

"I don't want Titanic to happen again," Cora whispered with tears in her eyes, her soft side showing.

"Cora," Jack started but was interrupted by a different officer than the one that Cora attacked.

"Wait, you were on Titanic?" The officer asked.

Jack, Rose, and Cora nodded.

The officer went pale and looked at Jack and said, "Umm...well, I'm sure nobody would object to you coming into the boat."

Rose and Cora's faces lit up and Jack said, "Are you sure?"

Rose nudged him, not wanting the officer to change his mind. But, that was Jack. He always thought about other people before himself.

The officer nodded, and helped them all in the boat.

After they sat down, Josephine and Jacqueline crawled over to their parents, excited to see them.

"I thought we couldn't see you till the rescue ship came," Josephine said, confused.

"Well, there was an exception," Rose told the little girls. They were satisfied at that and Jacqueline sat on Jack's lap and Josephine sat on Rose's.

"Mommy, can't you give Tommy to Cora or something? He's taking up some of the room here."

Rose laughed and turned to Cora. "Cora, would you hold Tommy for me?"

She nodded and Rose leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Cora smiled and nodded, knowing that everything she did would pay off. Rose laughed and then leaned against Jack.

"Well," she whispered. "I guess this wasn't a second Titanic after all?"

"Thankfully, no," he laughed before getting serious. "Rose, honey try to go to sleep. I don't want you to have to watch the ship go down."

She nodded and fell asleep with her head against his shoulder.

* * *

That night, Rose, Jacqueline, Josephine, Cora, and Tommy were all asleep, but Jack wasn't. He couldn't fall asleep...not when there was a ship sinking right in front of him.

He watched with shock as the ship went down. He never thought that this would happen again. Seriously, what were the chances of being on two sinking ships in your lifetime?

It reminded him so much of Titanic...but it was nothing like it. Nobody was running around on the decks...the boat was empty. There weren't any lights on...everything was dark. It just looked like a huge, dark, shape in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Water took over the decks, as the ship started to sink. It was mostly sinking level...with the stern a bit higher than the bow. Within minutes, the ship was part of the Atlantic Ocean.

Sitting at the bottom with Titanic.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, the rescue ship was near them, and already loading people from the lifeboats onto the ship. Once their lifeboat got to the ship, Jack picked up Josephine and Tommy and Rose picked up Jacqueline and took Cora's hand, and they boarded the ship.

Everyone on the ship was staring at the people who were getting out of the lifeboats. Some were people who were on the ship that sank, and were searching for their loved ones, and some were just people who were on the rescue ship and wanted to see who was on the sinking ship.

"Daddy...why is everyone lookin' at us?" Josephine asked as they walked through the crowd.

"Josie, they want to see who is getting off the lifeboats," Jack told her, not really wanting to talk about it.

Josephine nodded. "Oh...okay"

After walking through the crowd, Jack, Rose, and their kids went to get a much needed meal after such a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I knew what to write...I just didn't know how to write it, ya know? Therefore, this update took awhile.  
****Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews make my day! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  
****Alright people, I'm starting to get writer's block. So, any suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks and please review!**


	26. Death of a Bitch

Chapter 26

_A week later (and I'm too lazy to figure out the date so if you care then figure it out yourself, bitches)_

_Santa Monica, California _

Jack looked through all the mail that had accumulated while they were gone, finding a message with no return address and with Rose's name on it. Wondering what it was, he told Rose to come into the kitchen.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked.

"There's a letter for you. I don't know what it is...there's no return address," Jack said as he handed the envelope to her.

Rose took the envelope and opened it, reading what it said.

_We regret to inform you that your mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, has passed on due to old age. We are very sorry for your loss. Funeral arrangements will be confirmed at a later date._

She couldn't believe what she had just read...her mother, dead? She read the message again, making sure that she had read it correctly. After reading it again, she realized that it was true...her own mother was dead.

Rose didn't like her mother. She had even hated her. Ruth had kidnapped Jacqueline, for god sake! But that didn't mean that she wanted her mother to die. She was still her mother, and somewhere deep inside her, she knew that she loved her.

Jack's voice broke into her thoughts. "Rose? Rose, what's wrong?"

Suddenly she just broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh god, Jack...she's dead...I can't believe she's...gone..."

"What are you talking about? Who's dead?"

She handed the letter to Jack and watched through her tears as he read it. "Oh, Rose...I'm so sorry," he whispered before pulling her close to him and holding her.

"She was a bitch, Jack...but she didn't have to die...I didn't want her to die..."

"I know, Rose...I know"

She just kept sobbing into his shirt as he held her, trying to comfort her. But how could you comfort someone who had just lost their mother?

After a few minutes, Rose looked up at him and whispered, "Jack...I'm gonna go tell the kids. They deserve to know what's happening."

Jack shook his head. "No. I'll tell them...you go rest. You don't have to go through anymore than what you've been through today."

She nodded. "Okay...I'll be in our room"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head before watching her walk over to their bedroom. After watching her walk into their room, he went to the living room where Cora, Josephine, and Jacqueline were.

"Hi Daddy!" they said as he walked into the room.

"Hey girls...where's your brother?"

"Over there," Cora pointed to where Tommy was sleeping in his bassinet.

"Oh, okay..." he started to say before Cora interrupted him.

"Why was Mommy crying?" Cora asked.

Jack sighed...he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling them that their grandmother had died, even if they hadn't been exactly...close...to her. Who wanted to tell their kids that someone they knew had died? "Well that's what I wanted to tell you girls...Mommy's mom died because of getting older."

"The girl who took Jackie?" Josephine asked. She didn't really understand why her mom would be sad that the person who had taken someone in her family had died.

Jack nodded, causing Jacqueline to ask, "Then why is Mommy said that she died?"

"Well," Jack started to say, trying to put it in words that a four year old would understand. "Even though she took you away from us, she's still her mother, and Mommy still loves her, even though she's really mad at her. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Cora said, but Jacqueline and Josephine just nodded. Being younger than Cora, they didn't totally understand.

"So do we have to be sad?" Josephine asked.

"You don't have to be sad...but I want you to be extra nice to Mommy, alright? Don't fight with each other and don't be mean. Mommy's going through a hard time."

The three girls nodded and Jack smiled at them before going to check on Rose. Once he got to their room, he noticed that she had fallen asleep on the bed. He sat down next to her, watching her sleep. Why did this have to happen to her? She had been through enough in the past few weeks...she didn't need this to be added to all that. Jack felt so bad...this was his own wife in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it.

**A/N: Okay peeps, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I went on vacation and when I got back I was realllllllly busy with crap. So yeah, that's my excuse. And yes, I know this chapter is short, but if I added anymore than the chapter would be really rushed and such. Oh and thanks to MeganG for the idea of bringing Ruth back into the story.  
****Anyways, the next chapter will be the end of the story, but don't be sad! I'll write a sequel if you want me to. Oh and when I'm done with this story, I'll be writing another (not the sequel, a totally different story) story so look for that. Yeah, so this is the end of the author's note. Review please...and I'll try to update soon! There's a chance that I MIGHT update tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up cause I probably won't have time. :) Goodnight! **


End file.
